Efectos de la rutina
by alemar107
Summary: Hola: Hermione y Ron viven en el mundo muggle. La rutina los embarga, deseos prohibidos surgen, todo cambiará de allí en adelante. Bss
1. Chapter 1

Principio del formulario

Books » Harry Potter » **Efectos de la rutina**

Final del formulario

Author: Alemar107

Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/General - Reviews: 51 - Published: 09-10-08 - Updated: 09-19-08

id:4530310

Final del formulario

Capítulo 1

No hay absolutamente nada seguro al cien por ciento en esta vida. Nada. Excepto el amor que Ronald Weasley siente por Hermione Granger.

Tanto es así que cuando ella decidió vivir en el mundo muggle y desligarse del mágico, él la siguió sin dudar.

Las razones eran válidas y más aún la imposibilidad de vivir sin ella.

Hacía doce años que vivían en su suburbio de Londres, ella trabajaba en una firma de abogados y él se había convertido en un excelente profesor de matemáticas.

Nadie creyó posible que él lograra sobrevivir al mundo muggle, y si alguien hubiese augurado en algún momento que él sería profesor, de seguro se burlarían aún más de lo que ya lo hacían de Madame Trelawney, su ex profesora de adivinación.

Pero lo cierto es que el amor te cambia, en muchos casos te mejora en otros te desvirtúa, pero a él, el matrimonio le había puesto los pies sobre la tierra y el amor por Hermione lo había mejorado en muchos sentidos y en lo profesional aún más.

Ese año le habían asignado el curso superior, lidiar con adolescentes era bastante motivador por suerte, porque su vida familiar estaba estancada.

El amor entre Hermione y él era cada vez mayor, pero la rutina era avasallante y la pasión inexistente.

Día tras día las mismas cosas, las mismas comidas, los mismos planes, las mismas salidas, lo más emocionante era ver el crecimiento de Rose y de Hugo que tenían tres y un año respectivamente, y aquellos escasos encuentros nocturnos, insuficientes para él y siempre y cuando el cansancio del día laboral los permitían.

No se quejaba, tenía una vida tranquila y apacible, pero con sus aún veintinueve años, parecían una pareja de ancianos, culpaba al gran conocimiento y conexión que tenían, mayormente debido a haber sido amigos por siete años, aunque aún lo seguían siendo. Pero la realidad era que nunca hubo pasión entre ellos, su noviazgo se dio naturalmente, como si así debiera ser, y si bien Hermione tomó la determinación y dio el primer paso con ese espectacular beso antes de la batalla final, luego se dio cuenta que había sido una necesidad desesperada de demostrar sus sentimientos por si la muerte le tocaba a alguno de los dos.

Por suerte no fue así, otros murieron y fue muy doloroso, él estuvo un tiempo trabajando con George en Sortilegios Weasley suplantando a Fred, pero lo cierto era que nunca se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, estaba realmente a gusto trabajando con su hermano y juntos llevaron la compañía a un nivel bastante alto; Hermione terminó su séptimo año, él aprovechó la oportunidad del ministerio de darlo por aprobado, y fue, además de la recompensa, lo único que aceptó a cambio de lo que los demás denominaron una heroica misión que a ellos tres nunca les pareció tal; todos habían luchado heroicamente, pero el dinero siempre había sido una preocupación y esa recompensa era importante para poder incrementar los ingresos de la empresa y de más estaba decir que no ir a Howgarts para él fue la mejor recompensa de todas, el estudiar no era su fuerte.

Nunca pensó que el ser educando lo elevaría tanto mentalmente y lo estimulara a tal nivel.

Tal vez eso era así debido a su carencia sexual, no podía culpar a Hermione, ella era así, siempre lo fue, estructurada y reservada. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que al casarse cambiaría? Él intentaba complacerla lo más que podía, siempre fue un tema de preocupación desde el principio, debido en realidad a la poca o casi nula experiencia; además intentaba asesorarse con Harry, él único que sabía del tema con lo que tímidamente su amigo le comentaba por supuesto luego de superar que lo que le comentaba lo hacia con su pequeña hermana, motivo por el cual no fue su primer confidente. Pero su hermosa esposa llevaba lo cerebral a la cama y eso realmente no le era del todo estimulante, más allá de ello él nunca dejó de desearla y amarla, y rogaba día a día que ella se diera cuenta de sus urgencias, pero a la vez, y debido a su aún inseguridad, nunca tocó el tema con ella. Le resultaba bochornoso y sabía que a Hermione le sería aún más, por lo tanto se dedicó a estimularse con los libros y sin darse cuenta se convirtió en un excelente profesor.

La verdadera diversión de Ron estaba en ver a sus alumnos, no podía evitar sentirse identificado por su jovial actitud, él era el profesor favorito, aún era relativamente joven y los alumnos confiaban en él, y lo respetaban; además, modestia aparte, no estaba mal físicamente y era aún apuesto y se reía de cómo era adorado por las niñas, recordándole al profesor Lockhard, aunque él nunca les prestaba atención a esas coqueterías.

Al comenzar el año, estudiaba a sus alumnos, rápidamente identificaba entre otros al ingenuo Neville, al melancólico Harry, al soberbio Malfoy, al inseguro Ron, a la coqueta Lavander y por supuesto a la sabelotodo Hermione.

Ahora más que nunca le daba la razón a Snape, los sabelotodos eran insoportables, no podía creer como era que él nunca notó eso en Hermione, pero le eran muchas veces intolerables en lugar de estimulantes; por ello había creado un club de matemáticas y generalmente luego de que los escasos pequeños genios resolvieran los problemas que él escribía en el pizarrón, les daba algunos más complejos y les ofrecía un aula para que se marcharan. De esa forma él podía tranquilamente educar a aquellos menos favorecidos mentalmente.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles mientras los alumnos resolvían unos problemas cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- Profesor Weasley.

-Buenos días directora Robertson. – Pudo notar que detrás de la dama una chica se asomaba.

\- Ella es Susan Peterson va a ingresar hoy como estudiante nueva.

Pero Ron no la escuchaba, por primera vez o mejor dicho por segunda en su vida estaba embobado, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

La chica frente a él lo impactó, como sólo Hermione lo había logrado hacer, su cabello era castaño y extremadamente lacio, le recordaba cuando su mujer se lo peinaba de esa manera, sus ojos eran verdes con puntos cafés, los pudo ver de cerca cuando la niña le entregó un papel.

\- Me marcho. Buen día. – Dijo la directora saliendo de allí.

-Buen día – Saludó él tomando el papel, sin dejar de mirar a la nueva estudiante.

Observó el uniforme, la corbata inexistente y dos, ¡No! Tres botones desabrochados de la camisa, dejando asomar apenas la puntilla de su sujetador blanco; la pollera era tan corta que cuando se sentó en la mitad de la clase no pudo evitar ver sus bragas.

De más estaba decir que todo el alumnado masculino había quedado más impactado que él. En realidad no más, pero Ron supo disimularlo, mientras que los chicos estaban realmente alborotados con la nueva presencia femenina.

Lamentablemente su materia era de las más exigentes con lo cual tenía una hora diaria de clases, intentó en los días siguientes no modificar su forma de enseñar, pero le fue imposible; él solía recorrer la clase caminando mientras explicaba los conceptos, pero ahora se quedaba sentado en su escritorio. No podía pasear más, porque siempre se encontraba con el juvenil escote y la falda corta que dejaba casi la totalidad de los muslos expuestos. Se sentía un pervertido, pero no entendía que le pasaba, era la única vez en toda su carrera que una niña lo afectaba tanto, y culpó inconscientemente a Hermione por no brindarle ese desahogo sexual que necesitaba, pero a la vez se arrepentía de esos pensamientos, su mujer tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y además había muchas otras cosas de las cuales él también era culpable o al menos eso creía.

Uno de esos tantos días de tortura que había comenzado a vivir, estaba dispuesto a explotar la mente de sus alumnos, ya se había desecho de los cerebritos y plasmado en el pizarrón los problemas, dedicándose a explicar al resto de la clase los mismos.

\- ¡Vamos! Piensen, acabamos de verlo ayer, miren la ecuación, observen el desarrollo y el resultado es… - Miró a toda la clase esperando la respuesta correcta.

\- Menos uno – escuchó la sensual voz detrás de él, puesto que había encontrado la forma de estar parado en clase dándole la espalda a la chica.

\- ¡Muy bien! – Dijo complacido volteando a verla y como era habitual le ordenó a la muchacha que fuera a colocar el resultado en la pizarra.

¡Craso, enorme, inmenso error! El problema era el primero y por lo tanto estaba escrito al tope de la pizarra, la chica tomó el fibrón se puso en puntillas de pie y estiró el brazo para colocar el resultado en su lugar.

Los muchachos más osados se agacharon para observar mejor, pero lo cierto era que no hacía falta, la falda se levantaba dejando ver parte de su trasero redondo y firme.

Ron no lo toleró más he hizo uso de su magia.

Algo con lo que nunca había contado al alejarse del mundo mágico era que al estar en el mundo muggle expuesto, el sentido de preservación corporal y mental lo habían hecho más poderoso, y podía hacer hechizos mágicos que nunca había visto hacer en su casa. No sabía si a Hermione le pasaba lo mismo, preferían no hablar del tema porque lo cierto era que a él lo ponía melancólico recordar las cosas que había dejado de lado.

El hecho era que él apenas tocando su varita, que de más está decir nunca había dejado y siempre portaba en el saco del traje, podía hacer que todas las personas a su alrededor se congelaran sin darse cuenta de esta situación ni lo que sucedía mientras estaban en esa condición.

Él miró a los alumnos y luego a la chica en total estado de inmovilidad.

Se acercó y comenzó lentamente a bajarle la falda.

\- Señorita – Decía en voz alta aún sabiendo que no era escuchado – Si supiera que es mejor dejar volar la imaginación, en lugar de exhibirse, se vestiría apropiadamente.

No era del todo cierto, su mente y su virilidad estaban exaltadas con la muchacha, pero también había algo de verdad en lo que decía.

Sin darse cuenta rozó con sus dedos el muslo de la chica y sintió que la misma temblaba, pero luego interpretó que sería el movimiento por estar bajándole la prenda, la puso en una altura donde podía resguardar la dignidad de la chica a la vez que no se notara demasiado para no levantar sospechas.

Cuando hizo que todos volvieran a su movilidad normal pudo notar que algunos chicos miraban extrañados pero aún así no dijeron nada.

Por la noche intentaba dormir, la escena se le plasmaba una y otra vez en su mente y maldijo un millón de veces mentalmente, se sentía pésimo de fantasear con una alumna, sentía que estaba siendo infiel a Hermione y a sus principios morales, pero por alguna razón no podía alejarla de su mente, tal vez por ser prohibido, casi ilegal, no, completamente ilegal y eso parecía hacerlo más atrayente.

Viró para ver el cuerpo de Hermione dormir a su lado, dándole la espalda, levantó apenas las sábanas y observó fascinado su cuerpo, envuelto en un corto camisón de finos tirantes, era realmente preciosa, aún más que hacía catorce años atrás cuando la descubrió sexualmente y se concentró en pensar en ella. Por suerte los pecaminosos pensamientos juveniles desaparecieron pero iniciaron unos más pecaminosos con su esposa.

Estiró lentamente la mano, rogando que ella estuviera animada, lo sorprendió gratamente ver que sí, porque apenas rozarla ella viró y lo besó.

Durante varios minutos se deleitó disfrutando del profundo beso y de las caricias que ambos se daban mutuamente.

Estaba extasiado de ver que su mujer respondía casi apasionadamente a sus caricias y ese sólo hecho lo enervó como nunca.

Se colocó sobre ella aún besándola y con su mano fue hacia el sur, se maravilló que ella no tuviera ropa interior y se deleitó pasando los dedos por los pliegues de su intimidad hasta lograr que los mismos se humedecieran, se bajó el pantalón y la penetró lentamente.

Se sentía formidable, hacía mucho que lo estaba deseando y realmente se sentía extremadamente excitado por la escena de la mañana, en realidad no podía ser hipócrita con él mismo, él vivía enervado, pero más aún porque no había nada más majestuoso que el cuerpo de Hermione; sin ella saberlo él se masturbaba a diario, sin poder contener sus impulsos sexuales recordando su cuerpo, al no poder concretar el espectacular acto que estaban ahora ejecutando.

\- Así – la escuchó decir y abrió los ojos. ¡No lo podía creer! Debajo de él estaba Susan, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se maldijo por esos pensamientos lascivos pero sin darse cuenta embistió con más fuerza intentando sacarse la imagen de la chica de la cabeza pero a la vez entusiasmado con la perversa idea.

\- Si Ron, si – escuchó gemir a Hermione y nuevamente abrió los ojos, para su suerte allí estaba su esposa, sonrió complacido, era a ella a quien quería ver gozar, como lo estaba haciendo ahora, y continuó frenéticamente haciéndole el amor ante la ausencia de reclamo por la intensidad con la cual la estaba poseyendo.

Cuando el calor del orgasmo de ella envolvió su miembro llegó el también al clímax, volteó y la acercó a su pecho esperando que sus respiraciones se calmaran.

\- Eso fue…

\- Maravilloso – Completó él la frase. Ambos reían era tal la compenetración que completaban las frases uno del otro constantemente.

Realmente estaba esperanzado de que su mujer comenzara a demostrar un poco más de pasión, y mentalmente se apuntó el hablar con ella al respecto muy pronto.

A su vez suspiró tranquilo, el amaba a Hermione y no había ninguna duda al respecto, igualmente un lacio cabello castaño y unos ojos con puntos cafés lo desorientaban.

Al día siguiente era viernes.

\- "Fin de la tortura" – Era en lo que pensaba en cuanto entró al aula, pero notó la cara de sorprendidos de sus alumnos y los imitó cuando reparó el porque de aquellas expresiones.

Susan estaba sentada en su pupitre habitual, pero ya no tenía la apariencia de una fémina fatal.

Todos los botones de la camisa estaban abrochados, la corbata había aparecido y estaba correctamente en su lugar.

La pollera tapaba todo el muslo y las medias tres cuarto se ubicaban por debajo de las rodillas sólo dejando a la vista esta última parte de toda su anatomía.

Saludó y luego volteó a escribir en el pizarrón, sonrió complacido, ya no más distracciones pero a la vez pensaba cual habría sido el motivo.

Si ella lo había escuchado, significaba que era una bruja puesto que su nueva magia no afectaba a los magos, o sólo fue obra de la casualidad.

Si fuera una bruja no debería estar allí, debería estar en Hogwarts.

O tal vez… ¡No! Era imposible, fuera de todas las posibilidades del universo.

Lo más lógico era pensar que la directora se puso firme con la niña, de la cual ya le había hablado y exigido el uso correcto del uniforme. Seguro esa era la razón del cambio.

Pero ya no importaba, lo mejor era que ahora tendría tranquilidad, se sentó en el escritorio y notó que la muchacha cuando llevaba la vista al pizarrón para copiar el ejercicio lo miraba y sonreía.

Dejó pasar por alto el coqueteo, no era la primera y definitivamente no sería la última vez que una estudiante lo hacía, pero estaba seguro que ya no habría pervertidos pensamientos, pero a pesar de su templanza y seguridad al conectarse a los ojos de la chica estas menguaban.

Ahora que estaba más cubierta, eso no dejaba de hacer que su mente volara, ya lo había dicho él, la imaginación era más poderosa.

Además así vestida le recordaba más a Hermione.

Por suerte la clase terminó tranquilamente y regresó a su casa, decidido a preparar una rica cena, y debido a que la noche anterior había sido tan extraordinaria, se comunicó con Jane para que fuera por los niños para estar a solas con su mujer.

Su suegra llegó rápido y luego de compartir un té se marchó con los niños.

El padre de Hermione había fallecido seis años atrás, tenía una enfermedad que lo mantuvo postrado por mucho tiempo, ese fue el motivo por el cual ella había decidido vivir en el mundo muggle y él la acompañó sin dudar.

Nunca se arrepintió de hacerlo, lo único que lamentaba era que no podía ver tan seguido a su familia y a Harry, sólo lo hacían en las fiestas, otros eventos y algunos esporádicos fines de semana; además extrañaba algunas cosas mágicas a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero era poco el sacrificio con tal de estar con ella.

No era momento de lamentarse, estaba dispuesto a pasar una velada agradable y en lo posible salvaje con Hermione, sonrió por la idea y continuó con los preparativos.

Pero, muchas veces, nada sale como lo esperamos, Hermione llegó con los cabellos más alborotados que de costumbre, señal que había tenido un día pésimo, y así fue.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Si bien le agradeció y se sorprendió por la cena apenas sentarse a la mesa no paró de hablar de todo lo que le había pasado en el trabajo.

Que el cadete se había equivocado de papeles, que debió cruzar toda la ciudad para buscarlos, que su jefe casi la mata, y bla, bla, bla.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Ron era

-"aburrido, aburrido" - Entonces habló por primera vez en toda la noche. - Me gustó el hecho que ayer no tuvieras tus braguitas puestas. – Incluso él se llevó la mano a la boca por el cometario, ni decir de la cara de Hermione, aún trataba de descifrar si era sorpresa, vergüenza o ambas, bajó la mirada porque en realidad era él el avergonzado y no volvió a levantarla, jugaba con la comida meditando que decir, notaba que ella se movía aparentemente nerviosa en la silla.

Para cuando iba a pedir disculpas escuchó la sensual voz de Hermione.

\- Ahora tampoco – Levantó la vista y la vio sosteniendo su ropa interior con su dedo índice, meciéndola y mirándolo sensualmente.

Antes de poder decir nada ella le arrojó las bragas a la cara y él las atajó y sin más olió su fragancia, ella como única respuesta pasó la lengua por sus labios.

El se levantó y rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos y la tiró sobre la mesa, no sin antes tirar todo al piso. A Hermione no pareció importarle un ápice el desorden sólo atinó a sonreír, le arrancó la camisa y comenzó a besar sus pechos por sobre el sostén y a tocarlos con una mano, mientas que con la otra le desabrochaba la prenda despojándola de ella, los pezones de Hermione se endurecieron rápidamente al tacto.

Pensó que lo iba a matar por arruinar su camisa, pero para su asombro ella lo imitó haciendo lo mismo con la suya y pasó la lengua por su pecho, para luego morderlo suavemente.

La castaña bajó los brazos y desabrochó el pantalón de Ron y lo bajó junto a su ropa interior, tomó su miembro y lo acarició aferrándolo con toda su mano en un movimiento de vaivén que pronto lo enervó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Tómame Ron, ahora – Imploraba a la vez que dirigía la erección del pelirrojo a su entrada.

\- Pero… - Él dudó, Hermione era estrecha, a pesar de haber tenido dos hijos, era estrechísima, o tal vez él era muy grande, al menos siempre le hacían bromas por eso en Hogwarts. Lo cierto era que en gran medida sus relaciones se veían aminoradas por ello, a Hermione le dolía, él disfrutaba como un condenado demonio, pero ella terminaba adolorida. Luego aprendió a estimularla para hacer más placentera la relación pero aún así las mismas no habían aumentado.

Recordó su primera vez, aunque prefería no hacerlo, tampoco podía olvidarla, fue un total y completo desastre.

La inexperiencia de ambos, y la inseguridad llevaron al fracaso el suceso.

Si bien él había noviado con Lavander, no había pasado de algunos besos y algunas caricias poco subidas de tono.

En cuanto al tema sexual, estaba perdido, sumido en la total oscuridad, ni siquiera el libro regalado por sus hermanos lo pudo ayudar y demás estaba decir que no se atrevía a preguntarle a ninguno, ni siquiera a George quien era con quién más confianza tenía en ese momento, ya que cuando en alguna oportunidad se animó a preguntarle a Percy como solucionar su urgencia sexual, si bien lo asesoró estuvo burlándose junto a todos sus hermanos por dos meses seguidos, con lo cual ni loco le preguntaría sobre un tema aún más delicado y que además inmiscuía a Hermione, ella no se lo perdonaría. Harry por ese entonces quedaba totalmente descartado, ya que preguntarle algo llevaba a asociarlo directamente con su hermana y en ese momento eso era inaceptable. Con su padre había tenido una charla más del tipo preventivo aunque él ya sabía como prevenirse y dudaba mucho que el consejo de su padre fuera del todo efectivo, ya que su progenitor evidentemente no había tenido mucho éxito en el control de natalidad, para su suerte Hermione había consultado con un médico que le recetó unas pastillas y confiando plenamente en ella lo dejó a su control. Sabía que iba a ser doloroso para ella y de hecho que incluso sangraría, eso lo ponía nervioso pero a la vez estaba tan excitado que pensó que sería apenas un pequeño instante, estaba equivocado.

Entonces allí estaban, por supuesto que ni hablar que era su noche de bodas, ya que Hermione se rehusó completamente a tener relaciones antes de ese día. Incluso sus encuentros previos a la misma no habían pasado de algunos apasionados besos y algunas caricias más puritanas que las que alguna vez le hubiese dado a Lavander.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, se recostaron en la cama, apagaron las luces, y luego de un instante se atrevió a acercarse. Sintió que ella temblaba como una hoja en el viento y no sabía como confortarla, así que lo único que pudo decirle fue.

\- Tranquila, te amo. Yo te cuidaré.

\- Yo también te amo, es que…

\- Lo sé, yo estoy igual – No quería decirle pero debía – Si no quieres, podemos esperar…

\- Ron, soy tu esposa, se supone que…

\- Lo sé pero, si tienes miedo.

\- No, no tengo miedo, estoy nerviosa – Y la oyó reír. Entonces se acercó y la besó poniéndose sobre ella y aplastándola con su cuerpo. Él estaba más que enervado y en cuanto ella sintió su erección pareció quedarse sin respiración. – Es enorme – la escuchó decir y fue él quien rió.

\- Gracias – Llegó a bromear pero notó que ella no respondía al gracioso comentario, entonces encendió la luz. La miró, estaba pálida y sudorosa. – Te repito si quieres…

\- No – decía ella cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente – Vamos a hacerlo. – Así como si estuvieran practicando un nuevo hechizo de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Decididamente no era lo más estimulante del mundo, pero el estaba más que enamorado y sobre todo había plasmado millones de veces ese momento y no veía la hora de hacer el amor con ella, pero definitivamente no estaba resultando como lo imaginó.

Se levantó apenas y le sacó lentamente las bragas y su ropa interior, dejándolos parcialmente desnudos, luego comenzó a besar su cuello y a tocar sus senos; eso pareció relajar un poco a Hermione quien comenzó a respirar agitadamente y entonces tomó de su miembro, lo dirigió a su entrada y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente.

La primera reacción de ella fue clavarle las uñas en la espalda, él intentó no emitir ningún sonido de dolor, más aún al ver que ella hacía el mismo esfuerzo para evitar demostrar el suyo; podía notar en su rostro que le dolía, puesto que mientras ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados él decidió mirarla, porque le parecía la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra y además estaba disfrutando demasiado de ese momento.

Lamentaba que a ella no le estuviese pasando lo mismo, pero a medida que más avanzaba, más lo estimulaba, pero a ella parecía no acabársele nunca el rictus de dolor, entonces se detuvo, esperando que menguara.

Luego de unos instantes este pareció ceder y continuó, pero nuevamente ella clavó sus uñas en la espalda y en esta oportunidad no pudo evitar gruñir.

\- Perdón – dijo ella aflojando el agarre – pero pensé que habías terminado.

\- ¿Terminado? Pero es que… recién empiezo – Se atrevió a decir y ella largó un angustioso suspiro. Comenzó a salir – Mira, lo dejamos para más adelante.- Pero ella levantó las piernas y lo retuvo aferrándolas a su cadera.

\- No Ron, por favor. – Sin darse cuenta esa posición facilitó más la entrada y ante la súplica el prosiguió, la verdad era que no quería dejar de hacerlo, pero ya no estaba complacido, estaba angustiado.

Lentamente aceleró el ritmo y comenzó a sentir que Hermione gemía y parecía que el dolor había cesado, entonces avanzó un poco más, esta vez la humedad era mayor y fue más fácil, aún así ella volvió a apretar los puños en la sábana, donde los había ubicado al notar que lo había lastimado con sus uñas en la espalda.

\- Hermione – la llamó pero ella seguía sin abrir los ojos – Hermione mírame. – Ella obedeció abriendo los ojos – Te amo – Le decía – Te adoro, esto es lo más grande que alguien ha hecho por mi jamás.

\- Yo también te amo Ron. – Y se besaron, él llegó al orgasmo pero ella no. Intentó ayudarla de alguna manera pero ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer.

Nunca le preguntó como era que ella solventaba sus urgencias sexuales aunque intuyó que ella tal vez nunca las tuvo, pero ella era una mujer, no un robot, debería saberlo pero seguramente le daba vergüenza decírselo.

Estaba desolado, ella estaba adolorida, apenas podía moverse, había sangrado bastante y se asustó, sin embargo a pesar de esa angustia estaba maravillado, para él fue lo más intenso del mundo, debía averiguar como hacer que Hermione también lo disfrutara y pensó que tal vez al ser la primera vez era dolorosa pero luego sería más placentero.

Al día siguiente otra vez le hizo el amor, pero ella seguía con las mismas molestias. Y desistió de tocarla nuevamente disfrutando únicamente de las excursiones del viaje de bodas.

Terminada la luna de miel, se decidió a hablar con George, pero primero le pidió por favor que le prometiera no burlarse de él o Hermione, que era algo muy serio y por eso le preguntaba a él.

Su hermano aceptando el juramento le indicó unos libros para leer, y allí aprendió a estimularla para que fuera placentero.

Finalmente logró que ella llegara a un orgasmo, previo estimularla y se había convertido en una especie de ritual antes de hacer el amor, pero a la vez era mecánico y continuaba siendo doloroso, con lo cual desistió y decidió autosatisfacerse, lo que menos quería era lastimar a Hermione, y se conformaba con tenerla abrazada hasta dormirse por las noches, sólo le requería cuando era demasiada extrema la urgencia, puesto que la masturbación no era satisfactoria en lo absoluto, o cuando ella lo incitaba que estaba de humor para ello.

\- ¡Por favor Ron! – la súplica de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la vio tan deseosa que empujó enérgicamente y los jadeos de ambos no tardaron en escucharse. Hermione acariciaba la espalda de él, al principio sintió la fricción y comenzó a dudar haciendo el movimiento más lento y suave, pero notó que ella se relajó, como no lo hacía nunca y la fricción se hizo menor pero no por ello menos placentera.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba besando y mordiendo suavemente sus senos, estaba enloqueciéndose.

\- Me encanta, hazlo más fuerte – Y las embestidas aumentaron - ¡Más! – Gritaba Hermione, Ron plegó su cuerpo sobre el de su mujer, apoyó los codos delante de los hombros de ella sobre la mesa y estiró los antebrazos tomándose del borde de la mesa, atrapando el cuerpo de la castaña entre sus brazos y su cadera penetrándola más profundamente, nunca antes agradeció por ser tan alto, como en ese maravilloso momento.

No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, sentir el cuerpo de ella vibrar debajo del suyo era la experiencia más estimulante del mundo, se dio cuenta que nunca le había hecho el amor hasta ese preciso momento.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Llegó a preguntar lamiendo su cuello.

\- Me encanta esto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te encanta? – Preguntaba mordiendo su cuello expectante a la respuesta que buscaba.

\- Que me ames salvajemente.- Jadeaba Hermione mientras llevaba las manos a los glúteos masculinos ejerciendo más presión. Ron gruñó y luego sensualmente replicó.

\- Alguien pretende ser mala hoy – Y arremetió más fuerte dentro de ella.

De repente sintió un cambio en Hermione, sintió su cuerpo cambiar al igual que su ropa.

\- Si profesor, he sido una niña mala. ¡Castígueme! – El pelirrojo se incorporó levemente y vio a Susan bajo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos.

\- No – llegó a mal decir, no quería ver a nadie más que a Hermione en este momento, no quería a nadie más, nunca lo quiso, volvió a abrir los ojos pero la chica continuaba allí, intentó levantarse pero la muchacha lo atrapó con sus piernas y ante sus ojos se transformó en Hermione.

\- ¡Tú! Eras tú. Lo supuse por un instante.

\- Sí – reía Hermione sin dejar que él saliera de dentro de ella y aferrándolo más. - ¿Me va a castigar profesor, si o no?

\- ¡Claro que te castigaré! – Y volvió a embestirla, ambos llegaron a un orgasmo tan pleno como nunca habían sentido.

Ron se incorporó saliendo de ella para sentarse en una silla detrás de él, arrastrando a Hermione quien se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, mientras besaba sus labios, rostro y cuello.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba el pelirrojo ya más calmado - ¿Acaso dudabas de mí?

\- No – respondió Hermione – Tú dudabas cuando te disfrazaste como cadete de la firma hace tres años atrás.– Ron rió.

\- Así que te diste cuenta.

\- Pudiste ocultar tus facciones, pero tu mirada no, no inmediatamente, pero como me pareció tan rara la atracción que sentía comencé a fijarme en ti y luego lo deduje.

\- Podría decirte lo mismo, pero no quisiera mentirte, la verdad me sentí fatal al verme seducido por una menor.

\- pero era yo, tal vez con un poco más de tiempo tu también lo hubieses descubierto.

\- pero no lo hice.

\- tal vez no concientemente.

\- ¿Cuándo los congelé…?

\- ¿No me sentiste temblar? – reía Hermione comenzando a friccionar su cuerpo al de Ron.

\- ¿También tienes los mismos poderes?

\- Si.

\- No me has dicho porque lo has hecho. ¿Acaso dudabas de mi fidelidad?

\- ¿Tú lo hacías cuando fingiste en mi empresa?

\- No realmente, es que siempre llegabas cansada del trabajo y… - Pensó en que decir, no quería confesarle sus desahogos sexuales – Nada, eran inseguridades mías, ya me conoces.

\- No, no te conozco en absoluto. – La declaración lo sorprendió – O sea – ella se explicaba – Nos conocemos a la perfección como amigos, como compañeros, como esposos, pero no como amantes. – Ron tembló ante el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, definitivamente la palabra amante en los labios de Hermione sonaban más sensuales de lo que se imaginaba.

\- Yo te amo.

\- Yo también y te deseo, con todas las fibras de mi ser. – Ron temía hablar, temía intentar averiguar, temía que al hacerlo se despertara y descubriera que había sido sólo un sueño, o que estuviera alucinando, si así fuera definitivamente prefería la locura a toda costa, pero haciendo acopio de valentía repreguntó.

\- No me has dicho porqué lo has hecho.

\- Para esto – y Hermione continuó la fricción de ambos cuerpos – Estábamos perdiéndonos. Por mi culpa.

\- No.

\- Si, por mi culpa, no intentes contradecirme. Pero quiero que sepas que no hay nada que me guste más que hacer el amor contigo.

\- ¿Nada? – preguntó él abrazándola y apretando la unión agradeciendo a Merlín por ese milagro que en ese momento le lamía el cuello y rasguñaba su espalda llevándolo nuevamente a su punto máximo de excitación.

\- Nada – respondió ella en un gemido al sentir nuevamente la erección de Ron.

\- ¿Ni leer?

\- Esa era mi pasión, antes de descubrirte a ti.

Durante toda la noche se redescubrieron y reafirmaron el amor que ambos se tenían.

El lunes Hermione llegó a su oficina resplandeciente, había utilizado una poción para alisar su cabello y se veía radiante, Margaret, su asistente, rápidamente se lo hizo notar.

\- Parece que alguien ha tenido una muy buena noche. – declaró pícara, sabiendo que a su jefa esas cosas no le gustaban, pero le aceptaba sus bromas.

\- No – viró Hermione antes de entrar en su oficina – Un maravilloso fin de semana – declaró sin sonrojarse cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a Margaret boquiabierta.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y encendió la computadora, mientras esta se iniciaba, miró las fotos familiares sobre la mesa, una donde estaban Ron, Rose Hugo y ella, otra con todos los Weasley, Harry, sus padres y una de ellos dos solos, por supuesto que en su casa estaban las mismas fotos pero mágicas.

Suspiró recordando el fin de semana, antes de ir a su casa ella habló con su madre para que se quedara todo el fin de semana con los chicos, sin saber la sorpresa de Ron y su madre tampoco lo descubrió, a veces le parecía que era más cómplice de él que de ella, pero la verdad que lo era de ambos.

Le sorprendió la sorpresa, pero siguió con su plan, necesitaba que Ron tomara la iniciativa, por suerte no tardó mucho porque ella estaba al borde de abalanzársele encima, volvió a reír.

Nunca dejaría de agradecer a Ginny por sus consejos, más que nunca reafirmó que toda esa inteligencia que poseía no dejaban de hacerla una tonta para las cuestiones sexuales. ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta que estaba muerta en vida, que estaba viviendo una vida sin sentido? No era que descartara todo por lo que había luchado, su trabajo, su familia y por sobre todo sus hijos y Ron que eran lo más importante, pero por primera vez en su existencia se dio cuenta que era una mujer a medias, ni siquiera a medias, a cuartos, pero su amiga la ayudó en algunas cosas que ella hacía pero sin darse cuenta cuanto gustaban a los hombres.

Recordó aquella tarde.

Había ido a visitar a su cuñada a Grimauld Place, la veía radiante mientras que ella se veía fatal y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo haces para estar tan rozagante? ¿Alguna crema? ¿Algo mágico? – Ginny rió.

\- ¿Realmente quieres saber mi secreto?

\- ¡Por favor! – casi le imploró.

\- Yo hago el amor todos los días con Harry. – Confesó tranquilamente como si le dijera que acababa de comenzar a llover.

Hermione la miró boquiabierta intentando procesar si lo que había escuchado era correcto y para asegurarse preguntó

\- ¿Todos los días?

\- Si. Que quieres que te diga – Ginny se señaló – Genes Weasley - y largó una sonrisa cantarina.

Hermione cerró la boca para no parecer una idiota pero ya comenzaba a pensar que realmente lo era, y no sólo eso sino una completa ignorante de la sexualidad que una pareja debía tener.

\- Bien – Atinó a decir.

\- Igualmente me imagino que tú estás igual que yo. – Afirmaba la pelirroja – Cuando nos reunimos con los chicos y se pasan de copas, Dean y Seamus siempre recuerdan las bromas que le hacían a Ron. – Hermione la miró interrogante - ¡Las bromas! – Repetía Ginny, pero al darse cuenta que la castaña no entendía acotó – Que estaba todo el día listo para el servicio.

\- ¿Servicio?

\- Para el ataque, para la acción – Pero Hermione seguía sin entender. - ¡Qué estaba todo el día con el amiguito parado!

\- ¿Amiguito? ¿Harry?

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Acaso no...? – Pero hizo silencio intuyendo que su amiga no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando y decidió explicárselo científicamente, entonces serenamente dijo – Que estaba todo el día con el pene erecto ¿Así lo entiendes? – Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, Ginny realmente lamentaba tener que hacer esto pero desde que había hablado con Harry sobre la situación de Ron y Hermione, que estaba cada vez peor en cuanto a la pasión, se decidió a solucionarlo a como de lugar y debía olvidar lo reservada y tímida que era su amiga para hacerlo, es por eso que agregó – Y dicho sea de paso ¡Qué amiguito! No es que alguna vez lo haya visto – aclaró – no quiero sonar incestuosamente pervertida, pero todos coincidían en que era enorme. – Ginny la miró como esperando que se lo confirmara.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la castaña.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡No pienso hablar de mi intimidad! – Renegaba Hermione poniéndose de pie.

\- No quise ofenderte, pensé que al ser adultas, hablar de estos temas era normal.

Hermione se largó a llorar y Ginny preocupada se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

\- Soy una idiota, una frígida, mojigata y egoísta. – Lloraba la castaña angustiada, la pelirroja la consolaba, no pensó que fuera para tanto, que Harry exageraba las conversaciones que tenía con Ron, pero verla tan desconsolada le daba a entender que era más serio de lo que ella misma pensaba.

Decididamente fue la mejor solución tomar las riendas en el asunto, no dudaba que ambos se amaban con locura, pero ahora había que trasladar esa locura a la cama.

\- Cálmate.

-¡Calmarme! ¿Calmarme? ¡Tu hermano debe estar padeciendo una tortura física! ¡Debe estar todo el día autosatisfaciéndose! ¡Cuando debería ser yo quien lo cuide y atienda! O peor – Hermione la miró preocupada – Tal vez tenga una amante.

\- ¡No seas tarada! – Le gritó Ginny dándole una palmada en la nuca.

\- ¡Auch! – Gritó Hermione tomándose la zona golpeada.

\- Mi hermano te ama, y fuimos criados con valores morales y familiares muy fuertes, nunca te engañaría. Ahora – acotó – lo del autoservicio… - Y la miró con circunstancia.

\- ¡Esto tiene que terminar!

\- ¡Por fin! – Resoplaba Ginny.

\- Hay un problema.

\- ¿Problema?

\- Es que lo que has dicho es verdad – la pelirroja la miró interrogante – Ron es… - bajo los ojos – grande – Ginny rió - ¡No te rías! – La retó.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó la chica tapándose la boca con la mano.

\- Y yo soy – Hermione miró a ambos lados y bajó la voz como si alguien pudiera escucharla- estrecha – Ginny abrió los ojos – Y a veces duele – la castaña estaba colorada asemejándose a toda una Weasley y Ginny no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas incluso de atragantó, Hermione la asistió.

-¡Oh amiga! – Le decía ya repuesta – No sabes la suerte que tienes, no te das cuenta que eres la envidia de todas las mujeres - Hermione la miró interrogante - ¿Es que nunca hablabas de sexo en Hogwarts?

\- ¡Por si no te diste cuenta estábamos luchando en una guerra? – rezongó Hermione

\- ¿Y tú no tenías hormonas, o qué?

\- ¡Si! Pero yo no tenía amigas, sólo estaba con Harry y Ron y precisamente no iba a hablar con ellos, entonces,… lo anulé – Ginny se lamentó por ella, lo cierto era que tenía toda la razón.

\- Bueno, soy tu amiga y debo decirte que tengo bastante experiencia, vamos a tomar otro té y a charlar de sexo. Lo más importante es relajarte y gozar. Si piensas que te dolerá que vas a sufrir ya empiezas mal, lo mejor es concentrarte en el placer que te da la relación y además en darlo también, ya sabes dar y recibir.

\- No soy tan estúpida, llevo catorce años casada, algo hacemos con tu hermano, no al nivel tuyo, veo que tengo bastante que aprender.

\- Tienes lo más importante.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo grande y poderoso? – Se burlaba Hermione.

\- ¡Si! – reía Ginny de verla más despreocupada – pero en realidad me refería al amor.

\- ¡Lo decía yo! Quince minutos hablando contigo de sexo y ya me estás pervirtiendo.

\- Eso es bueno, pervertirse un poco.

\- ¿Y los valores morales?

\- ¿Acaso no estás enamorada de Ron?

\- ¡Cómo el primer día!

\- Entonces la perversión no existe.

\- Eso me da una idea, para reavivar la llama.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Tú eres la bruja más inteligente que conozco, sabía que se te iba a ocurrir algún plan rápidamente.

Luego de charlar un rato más y agradecerle todos sus consejos, se despidió, practicó su poder de trasformarse sin poción multijugos y bueno, el resto fue maravilloso.

La música de inicio del sistema operativo la sacó de los pensamientos, definitivamente la charla con Ginny fue lo mejor que le paso.

¡No! Lo mejor que le pasó fue la consecuencia y sonrió recordando el fin de semana extraordinario que había pasado pervirtiéndose con su marido hasta el cansancio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Un nuevo Ron y definitivamente una nueva Hermione se habían despertado. Y literalmente era así.

Ron despertó cuando sintió que algo se movía debajo de sus sábanas y realmente abrió los ojos cuando notó que ese algo tomaba posesión de su erección matutina.

Levantó la tela y vio a Hermione, lamiendo, besando y tomando posesión dentro de su boca a su amiguito.

Se dejó estimular un rato, era una sensación fantástica, Hermione lo había hecho pocas veces, pero como él creía que no le agradaba y no se lo pedía. Pero ahora podía ver que su mujer disfrutaba lo que hacía.

Tiró de ella hacia arriba.

\- Nunca dijiste que te levantabas así a la mañana.

\- Es que corro al baño a darme una ducha y me… - Y cayó – Lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado al notar que Hermione había comprendido la incompleta infidencia.

\- Yo lo siento, siento todas esas duchas innecesarias. Ya no más – Y tomó la erección del pelirrojo y se dejó penetrar.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Intentó detenerla Ron, esa postura le iba a doler pero para su asombro Hermione estaba totalmente lubricada y dejó salir un gemido cuando sintió que entraba totalmente dentro de ella.

\- No hay nada más estimulante que complacerte – le decía ella moviéndose sobre él.

\- Hermione, yo…- Pero no podía razonar en ese momento, se sentía en el séptimo cielo, se aferró a la cadera de ella moviéndola enérgicamente, podía escuchar los jadeos cada vez más profundos de su mujer confundiéndose con los suyos.

\- Te amo – Le decía ella al llegar ambos al orgasmo plegándose sobre él. Ron acariciaba su espalda dulcemente, movió su cadera lentamente y ella se quejó

\- ¿Estás bien? – La miró preocupado.

\- Si – Decía ella intentando sonreír, pero se la notaba un poco adolorida.

-No tienes que hacer esto – Giró saliendo de ella y levantándose.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lastimarte, para satisfacerme.

\- No es así, es normal, y ya me acostumbraré a la fricción, además me encanta, ahora, si a ti yo no te gusto – Hermine comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿No gustarme? ¡No gustarme! ¡Me fascinas! ¡Me encantas! ¡Me alucinas! – Le decía abrazándola – Pero no a costa de…

\- ¡A costa de nada! Yo estoy tan satisfecha o más que tú – ella se ruborizaba pero siguió hablando – Hemos perdido mucho tiempo por miedos e inseguridades, por falta de confianza y… de experiencia de mi parte.

\- Yo no soy un amante experimentado tampoco - Acotaba Ron.

\- Podrías serlo – Bromeó la castaña aún cayéndole algunas lágrimas.

\- Sólo contigo.

\- Más te vale. – Ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos – Pero ya no más, no más miedos – y lo llenaba de besos – Me enloquece cuando me llenas, no hay sensación más plena que sentirte dentro de mi completamente.

Ron correspondía los besos absorbiendo las pocas gotas saladas que aún había en su rostro.

\- No llores más, desde ahora reiremos. ¿Si? – Y la miró con sus chispeantes ojos azules.

\- Si – contestaba ella.

\- Bueno, voy a ducharme – Se levantó y al llegar a la puerta del baño escuchó la sexy voz de Hermione que le preguntaba.

\- ¿Quieres compañía o tal vez necesitas alguien que te lave esa hermosa espalda que tienes?

\- Ambos – Contestó, y al instante ella apareció a su lado completamente desnuda.

\- ¿Me devolverías el favor y enjabonarías la mía?

\- Y más – respondía él mordiéndole el hombro.

\- ¡Ron! – gritó ella.

\- Voy a comerte – le decía dándole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

\- ¡Ron! – Ahora jadeaba Hermione - ¡Auch! – le gritó cuando el ejerció más presión en la mordida.

\- Lo siento – decía el poniendo un inocente rostro. Hermione se miró al espejo el cuello

\- ¡Agradece que estamos en invierno y puedo usar una camisa de cuello alto, sino te mataría – le decía ella al corroborar que la mordida comenzaba a amoratarse.

\- Te dije que lo sien…- Pero ahora los labios de Hermione se posaban en el cuello y también mordían - ¡Auch! – gritó él, ella le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que giraba a abrir la ducha.

\- ¡Mi amor! ¡Yo no puedo hacer uso de la moda! ¡Debo ir en traje!

\- ¡Oh! Siento que la mala suerte esté de tu lado – le decía verificando el agua aún sin voltear – la verdad es una lásti…- Entonces sintió un mordisco en su trasero - ¡Ron! – gritó dando un brinco.

\- Pienso dejarte toda marcada en venganza – Le decía al tiempo de morder su espalda, hombros, la volteó y mordió su pecho, su abdomen – Toda – decía mordiendo sus muslos Hermione daba pequeños y sensuales grititos que lo enloquecían.

\- Toda no vas a poder – le decía – pero yo sí - Y sin más lo levantó, mordió sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen, y luego tomó su miembro

\- No te atrevas – la amenazaba.

\- Despacito – le decía acercándose más.

\- No te… - Un gemido salió de su boca cuando ella aprisionó su virilidad entre los labios y lo mordía suavemente, ella se entretuvo un rato jugando con la erección de su marido y luego siguió su camino por los masculinos muslos, las piernas, giró y mordió también sus glúteos terminando en su espalda.

\- te lo dije – le decía mordiendo su oreja – Yo puedo morderte todo, pero tú no.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – Reía él aún componiéndose de la sensual caricia que había recibido y sin más la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó en el mármol del lavado.

\- ¡Que…! - pero Ron levantó sus piernas y bajaba a su sexo, acercando su rostro y sin más dio un suave mordisco en sus labios vaginales, Hermione tembló y un ahogado suspiro salió de su boca, él pasó luego su lengua y ella comenzó a jadear.

\- ¿Decías? – preguntaba él levantándose y besando su abdomen y pechos.

\- Ganaste – le decía ella casi sin poder respirar.

\- No, ganamos – Contestó él - ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

\- Perdida en mis innecesarias preocupaciones, alejándome de ti, pero no más.

\- No más – repetía él penetrándola lentamente. Hermione jadeaba abrazándolo y acercándose más a él, que correspondía el abrazo aferrándola fuertemente sin dejar de moverse en forma rítmica. El vapor los envolvía y los cuerpos estaban sudorosos, ella se divertía lamiendo el cuello marcado por donde caían pequeñas gotas de agua y sudor.

\- Si Ron si, así – gemía ella. Ron se separó un poco para poder observarla, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando notó que él se separaba los abrió

\- Te amo – le decía él.

\- Yo también mi amor – Y ambos llegaron al paraíso.

De repente un llanto los hizo separar abruptamente

\- ¡Hugo! – Dijeron al unísono, Hermione tomó su bata y poniéndosela salió, Ron iba a seguirla pero ella lo detuvo.

\- Duchate, yo puedo llegar un poco tarde pero tu no. – Ron asintió quedándose en el baño.

Al salir de la ducha se acercó al cuarto de Hugo y visualizó la más hermosa estampa que jamás había visto en su vida.

Hermione, sentada en la mecedora con Hugo entre sus brazos acariciándolo y cantándole una canción de cuna para calmarlo. Cuando ella reparó en él le dijo por lo bajo

\- Una pesadilla – él asintió le tiró un beso y fue a terminar de cambiarse.

Mientras se iba al colegio solo pasaba una cosa por su mente.

Era un hombre nuevo.

Los días sucedieron así, seduciéndose mutuamente y llevándose a los máximos placeres que hubieran experimentado jamás.

Las duchas no habían cesado, pero ahora las hacía acompañado por ella y eran maravillosas.

Cierta mañana estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles, mientras los alumnos resolvían unos problemas y alguien golpeó a la puerta.

\- Adelante – Dijo y apareció Hermione. Unos silbidos se escucharon. – Respeto que es la señora Weasley.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- Perdón profesor – Dijo un alumno pero uno más osado llegó a decir

\- Muy buen gusto, profesor. – Y ante la mirada de él sólo aclaró – Señor, profesor.

\- Buen día – Saludó Hermione sonriente.

\- Que sorpresa – se acercó él dándole un beso apenas rozando sus labios y un murmullo llenó la clase. – Basta – dijo él mirando a los alumnos.

\- Vine a almorzar contigo. ¿Te espero en la cafetería?

\- Bien. Aún queda media hora de clase.- Declaró mirando su reloj.

\- No hay problema. Adiós chicos.

\- Adiós – Saludaron todos a coro.

Ron regresó a su escritorio.

Hermione salió, pero, si bien había ido allí con la idea de sorprender a su marido, no era con el almuerzo precisamente y agradeció que las condiciones fueran favorables.

El escritorio de Ron era de los antiguos, con cajones al frente y totalmente cubierto en su parte trasera, con lo cual se apareció en el centro del mismo, no pudiendo ser vista por los alumnos y justo en medio de las piernas de él.

Ron aún estaba impactado con la grata sorpresa de Hermione, la verdad que cada vez era más la urgencia de tenerla cerca y estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien lo tocaba hasta que rozaron sus partes privadas.

Entonces miró hacia abajo y la vio a ella, maliciosamente sonriente, bajando su cierre e inmediatamente notó lo que iba a hacer.

Comenzó a temblar, eso no era propio, no era correcto, no era…

¡Maldición! La boca de ella era deliciosa. ¡Al carajo lo propio o correcto! Además ella era su esposa y eso era algo totalmente natural, no la situación, pero si lo que ella estaba haciendo con su amiguito.

Tosió y tomó un libro y lo levantó aparentando leer y la miró suplicante pero ella sonrió aún más dándole a entender que llegaría al final.

\- Profesor.

\- No – Llegó a decir por lo bajo. –"No ahora" – Pensó pero sacó fuerzas y llegó a articular un - ¿Sí? – un poco más agudo de lo común, carraspeó y repitió - ¿Sí?

\- El tercer ejercicio, no lo entiendo. – definitivamente no iba a levantarse a explicarlo pero luego otro alumno levantó la mano.

\- Yo tampoco.

– "Maldita sea" -Creyó que iba a dar la respuesta, entonces una idea surgió, increíble que aún su cerebro continuara pensando porque él estaba pensando con otra cabeza en ese momento.

\- Pónganse en grupos, corran los bancos e intenten resolverlo juntos y al final los corregimos. – Por suerte la solución era doble, ya que los chicos estaban haciendo un ruido fuerte al mover los pupitres y él aprovechó a levantar nuevamente el libro y mirar a Hermione – Por favor - le decía cerrando los ojos. Ella ejercía más presión y aceleró el movimiento – No soporto más – llegó a jadear y no pudo evitar temblar ante el orgasmo, pero mordió sus labios y ahogó el gemido y sus convulsiones aferrándose más al libro.

Pensó que ya todo había terminado pero el ver a Hermione saboreando el resultado de su habilidosa tarea y relamerse al hacerlo lo enervó de nuevo.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Llegó a leerle los labios.

\- No – gritó, sin darse cuenta que los alumnos ya estaban resolviendo los problemas.

\- ¿No que profesor?– preguntó uno

\- Nada, recordé algo – salió airoso, para cuando subió otra vez el libro y miró hacia abajo ella ya había desaparecido. Bajó el libro y se pasó las manos por los cabellos varias veces, esperó unos minutos para calmarse y luego verificó que estuviera en orden para levantarse.

Terminó con la clase y se dirigió volando a la cafetería; allí, por supuesto lo esperaba ella, estaba bebiendo un café.

\- Señora – Le dijo sentándose al lado.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa? – preguntó ella sonriente.

\- Me encantó. ¿Y a ti? – Ella se mordió los labios, era la primera vez que saboreaba la esencia de Ron, la verdad que no había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida pero tampoco tan horripilante como se había imaginado así que decidió responder.

\- Eres tan dulce que debí ponerle cuatro terrones de azúcar al café para igualarte, si se entera mi madre, me mata.

\- Tú madre te mataría si se entera lo que acabas de hacer.

\- Si, poner cuatro terrones de azúcar al café. – Dijo burlona Hermione pero sabiendo bien a lo que se refería Ron.

\- Hola señora Weasley - Se les acercó uno de los otros profesores.

\- Buen día saludo ella.

\- ¿Dándole una sorpresa a su marido?

\- Por supuesto que sí – respondió ella, el hombre se marchó y luego ambos se miraron y se rieron.

Por la noche Ron la retribuyó por la grata sorpresa de la mañana y le avisó que la venganza sería aún peor.

Habían pasado un par de días, Hermione entraba a su oficina luego de una junta y pensaba terminar una demanda que debía presentar al día siguiente; culminó de redactarla y cuando se dispuso a imprimirla notó que la primer hoja salió con poca tinta, verificó el estado de los cartuchos y pudo ver que ya estaban vacíos, llamó a Margaret pero luego recordó que la había enviado a realizar una diligencia entonces se dirigió al depósito.

El lugar era enorme, allí había una fotocopiadora y luego varios estantes de metal con resmas de hojas y diferentes papelería que utilizaba la firma, además de todos los accesorios para las diferentes máquinas.

Encendió la primera luz que iluminaba la fotocopiadora, las otras dos que hacían lo propio con los estantes, estaban aparentemente rotas.

Mal dijo por dentro, cerró la puerta, se acercó a los estantes, sacó su varita, a la cual ella tampoco había renunciado, y dijo

\- Lumus – El haz de luz iluminó los estantes y comenzó a buscar el cartucho compatible con su impresora.

De repente alguien entró y exclamó.

– Nox – apagando la mágica luz, quedando en la completa penumbra, era una persona del sector contable que comenzó a sacar fotocopias. Pronto sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura y luego cubría su boca para que no pudiera gritar.

Intentó liberarse pero su opresor era demasiado fuerte, más no dejó de forcejear para escapar, temiendo las intenciones de su atacante y comenzó a darle golpes y patadas, las cuales fueron, no sin dolor soportadas por el hombre.

Cuando él la viró para que lo viera al rostro pudo reconocer a Ron que la miraba con ganas de matarla ya que uno de los golpes dio certero en las partes privadas.

De inmediato se calmó y él sacó la mano de su boca, pero no la soltó de la cintura, sin embargo la subió sobre él, demostrando que estaba recuperado del golpe y la aplastó contra la primera pared que tenía cerca.

El muchacho sintió el golpe, miró hacia atrás

-¿Hay alguien? – preguntó, pero por supuesto, nadie contestó, intentó encender las luces pero al estas no hacerlo se levantó de hombros, concluyó su tarea y se marchó.

Ron continuaba con su labor, había corrido la ropa intima de Hermione y bajándose apenas el pantalón la penetró, haciendo que ella largara un intenso gemido.

\- Aquí nadie nos verá. – Dijo ella dándole a entender que el lugar era poco visitado.

\- Hoy sí – respondió Ron y nuevamente la puerta se abrió, era otro contable y nuevamente comenzó a fotocopiar, Hermione debió ahogar un gemido ya que Ron no dejaba de embestirla.

Él parecía disfrutar del momento, pero ella miraba al ejecutivo esperando no la escuchara. Se mordía los labios para ahogar sus jadeos, no pudiendo hacerlo del todo, pero por suerte la máquina era un poco ruidosa, con lo cual tapaba un poco sus suspiros, pero intentaba manejarlo.

Entonces Ron la sostuvo sólo con un brazo y con el otro comenzó a abrir su camisa.

\- No – Llegó a decir y nuevamente el hombre que fotocopiaba giró; esta vez ni siquiera preguntó, simplemente se alzó de hombros, culminó su tarea y se marchó.

En ese momento Hermione soltó un profundo gemido ya que Ron le estaba lamiendo sus senos y eso la enloquecía.

Pero nuevamente debió callar al entrar otra persona. Le parecieron eternos los minutos que tardó en irse y cuando este lo hizo exclamó

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué sucede hoy? ¿Todo el mundo necesita sacar fotocopias?

\- Parece que alguien les hizo pensar en sacar fotocopias de un importante reporte. – Declaraba Ron lamiendo su cuello, cosa que ahora sabía la sacaba de quicio. – Y no maldigas, está muy mal hacerlo – Bromeaba.

\- ¡Ronald Weasley! – Lo retó ella - ¿Utilizaste un imperio en los ejecutivos contables de la firma?

-¿Yo? – Y la miró con una cara de fingida inocencia.

\- Te voy a denunciar al ministerio. – Le decía jadeando – vas a ir a Askaban.

\- ¿Y te quedarías sin esto? – Y la embistió nuevamente. Ella gimió más fuerte.

\- Pero lo que has hecho es ilegal.

\- Lo que hiciste tú también. Fíjate que nos descubriera alguno de mis alumnos.

\- Pero fue excitante.

\- Esto también ¿O no?

\- Si – Suspiraba. De repente otra persona abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Hermione? – Llamó Margaret. Ahora sí ella se congeló y Ron no pudo evitar largar una risita pero ella le tapó la boca, mirándolo suplicante - ¿Hermione? – Repitió la muchacha pero ella ya no la escuchaba, observaba los azules ojos que brillaban más que nunca debido a la excitación y ella no pudo evitar llegar a un orgasmo más que pleno al mirarlo directo a ellos, sin poder evitar lanzar un sonoro y largo gemido de placer. Para su suerte la muchacha ya había cerrado la puerta tras ella al notar que su jefa no estaba.

\- Te mataré – Le decía una vez que su respiración se calmó cuando Ron comenzó a bajarla de esa posición.

\- Eso espero – respondió Ron esperando que la amenaza fuera total y absolutamente sexual y no literal como parecía.

\- No has llegado a tu clímax.

\- Es más difícil en esta posición, necesito más tiempo, ahora si quieres.- Declaró intentando alzarla nuevamente.

\- ¡Si! ¡No! Ve a casa, nos vemos allí. – Él la bajó al piso totalmente y ambos se acomodaron las ropas.

\- ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa? – La besaba en los labios.

\- Me encantó – respondía ella entre sus labios. Iba a marcharse cuando Ron la llamó, viró y él le arrojó una pequeña caja.

\- Toma – le dijo – es lo que estabas buscando y desapareció.

Cuando ella observó la caja notó que era un cartucho de tinta para su impresora. Sonrió y se dirigió a su oficina.

\- Hermione – la llamó su asistente – aquí tienes lo que me pediste.

\- gracias Margaret. – Tomó el expediente.

\- ¿Encontraste el cartucho? Podrías haberme esperado y yo hubiese ido por él.

\- No, está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo supiste que buscaba un cartucho para la impresora?

\- Porque dejaste la tapa de la impresora abierta. Pero… - la chica dudó –no estabas en el depósito, yo fui a buscarte.

\- Pasé por contaduría, tenía que ver a una de las chicas – Mintió, colocando el cartucho en la impresora, la cual continuó con la operación de imprimir al bajar la tapa. – Mira, debo irme, por favor vigila que esto esté concluido y luego cierras mi oficina.

\- Si, hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana - y se marchó, esperó el ascensor pero se desapareció a su casa apenas este ponerse en movimiento.

Margaret confirmó que el escrito se completara y notó que Hermione se había olvidado su cartera, llamó a seguridad de la planta baja.

\- Hola Eric, soy Margaret de jurídico.

\- Hola ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó el chico.

\- Bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Genial.

\- Mira, la señora Weasley está bajando por el ascensor cuatro, por favor dile que olvidó su cartera.

\- Espera que se lo digo ya mismo – replicó el muchacho notando que el ascensor se abría, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie dentro – Margaret ¿Será otro ascensor? Porqué en el cuatro no hay nadie.

\- No, estoy segura – decía la chica. – Descuida, me habré confundido.

Hermione ya se abalanzaba sobre su esposo, cuando su celular sonó, refunfuñando por haberse olvidado de apagarlo lo contesto.

\- Hola.

\- Hola Hermione, es Margaret.

\- Hola Margaret ¿Todo en orden?

\- Si, es que olvidaste tu cartera y… - la chica hizo una pausa – cuando llamé a seguridad ya no estabas en el ascensor. – Hermione se levantó de la cama de un salto y Ron se asustó.

\- Es que… es que volví a contables para concluir el tema anterior y luego bajé por las escaleras y salí por el estacionamiento – Mintió tomándose la cabeza por el error.

\- Perdón por la intromisión, es que me preocupé si tenías dinero para viajar.

\- Gracias Margaret, tengo algo de cambio en mi chaqueta, eres una asistente de lujo. – Le decía.- ¿Algo más?

\- No, buenas noches.

\- Igual tú – Contestó Hermione y colgó apagando luego el celular.

Margaret se levantó de hombros, no era la primera vez que notaba cosas raras, pero Hermione era una jefa excelente y muy buena así que, no pensó más en el asunto y cerró la oficina con llave, para luego dirigirse a su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó Ron y le comentó todo.

\- Estamos saliendo de control – decía ella sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tú utilizando imperios, yo desapareciéndome y poniéndome en peligro de ser descubierta. Recuerda que el trato fue no utilizar la magia salvo extrema necesidad.

\- Pero no fue para algo malo.

\- No, pero se empieza de esa manera.

\- Prometo intentar no utilizar la magia al menos que sea extremadamente necesario.

\- ¿Por qué no prometes no usarla? – Hermione sonó un poco molesta.

\- Porque sería una promesa imposible de cumplir. Yo soy mago. – Contestaba Ron también enseriándose – Puedo haber decidido ser profesor y me gusta, pero soy mago y nunca dejaré de serlo. No hacer magia sería ir en contra de mi propia naturaleza. Ya bastante… - Y cayó, no quería lastimar a Hermione, no con un tema que había quedado en el pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Con integrarte al mundo muggle y abandonar el mágico. – Completó la frase Hermione.

\- No es eso. – Él se levantó y la abrazó – Nunca me arrepentí ni me arrepentiré de estos años, lo más importante para mi es estar contigo y punto. Además me gusta mucho lo que hago, y más ahora. ¿Podemos olvidar esta conversación? ¿Por favor? – Suplicó mirándola con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

\- Perdón – Le dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo. Se besaron y Ron la acarició.

\- ¿En qué estábamos antes de la fastidiosa llamada? – preguntó besando el cuello de Hermione. Ella lo empujó haciendo que cayera sobre la cama.

\- En esto – Contestó arrojándosele encima.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Días después ambos estaban solos en la casa.

\- ¿Me dices como ha sucedido esto? – Preguntaba Ron agotado por primera vez en su vida.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien metió su mano dentro de mi blusa – Contestaba Hermione besando su pecho y ambos rieron.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. – Y la castaña lo miró.

\- Bien, es momento de ya no mantener más el secreto.

\- Yo nunca los tuve. – Pero Hermione lo miró seria.

\- Eso no era un secreto era una necesidad.

\- Que no debes hacer más – Declaraba ella acariciando su rostro. Ron capturó su mano y se la beso.

\- Es verdad. ¿Entonces? – Preguntó. Hermione se recostó sobre su espalda quedando acostada al lado de él y miró al techo.

\- Hace un tiempo – Comenzó a relatar – Fui a visitar a Ginny; siempre la veía cada vez más jovial y animada, mientras que yo estaba avejentándome; nunca me atrevía a indagar pensando que era algo mágico, pero un día me decidí y le pregunté su secreto. Ella me confesó que su secreto era que hacia el amor todos los días con Harry.

\- ¿Quién lo diría de nuestro amigo? – Comentaba Ron poniendo las manos tras la nuca, mirando el techo también.

\- Aunque ella me aclaró que en gran medida la causa de ello eran los genes Weasley – Enfatizó las últimas dos palabras y Ron rió – Y luego me contó que cuando salían con los chicos y se emborrachaban.

\- O sea siempre. – Aclaró Ron y ahora reía Hermione.

\- Dean y Seamus siempre recordaban las bromas que te hacían en Hogwarts – Ron la miró interrogante – Que siempre estabas listo para la acción.

\- ¿Eso te dijo? – Ron se ruborizó.

\- Y además que te gastaban bromas por tu tamaño.

-¡Eso te dijo! ¡Tengo que matarla!

\- ¡No! Hay que hacerle un monumento Ron. Gracias a ella yo decidí…

\- Convertirte en una diosa del sexo. – Hermione golpeó el pecho de Ron.

\- ¡Ron! – Pero él reía. – Además yo te hago el amor.

\- ¡Y de que manera! – La castaña meneó la cabeza.

\- Lo cierto fue que yo comencé a recordar tus escapadas al baño, tus duchas constantes. Y me sentí pésima.

\- Lo siento.

\- Te dije que basta de lamentarte. Y por primera vez en mi vida tuve una charla de sexo.

\- ¿Primera? ¿Y Hogwarts?

\- Mira, si no estaba buscando un basilisco, estaba volando en una bestia alada, además el último año estuve sola con ustedes dos la mayor parte del tiempo, luego la batalla, luego mi padre.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¡Puedes dejar de decir lo siento!

\- Lo… Bueno – Contestó Ron al ver la mirada de su mujer.

\- Me di cuenta que mi vida estaba a medio vivir, tenemos una casa hermosa, unos hijos maravillosos, unos trabajos gratificantes, pero no teníamos una vida sexual plena, como correspondía y rápidamente me encargué de modificarlo, porque entendí que nada tiene sentido si no disfrutamos uno del otro.

\- Y definitivamente has hecho muy bien tu tarea – Continuaba bromeando Ron.

\- Por supuesto que no sólo me quedé con la charla de Ginny, fui a ver a un médico para saber si podía hacer algo con mi estrechez pero principalmente me dio exactamente el mismo consejo de Ginny. Relajarme y gozar.

\- Y tú que eres muy aplicada… - Ron comenzaba a besarla en el cuello, pero lo cierto era que por primera vez en toda su vida estaba imposibilitado de seguir, con lo cual se limitó a abrazarla y aspirar el aroma que emanaban sus cabellos. Hermione comenzaba a moverse y a besarlo también pero él se atrevió a decir – Estoy cansado, vamos a dormir. – Y la abrazó más fuerte.

\- ¿Cansado? – Preguntó.

\- Tengo sueño – aclaró.

\- Me dijo el doctor que esto pasaría.

\- ¿Esto? – Preguntó.

\- Si, que a medida que tuviésemos más relaciones tu menguarías tus ganas. Buenas noches. Le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, giró y le dio la espalda recostándose y sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¿Menguar? ¡Te he hecho el amor más de…! ¡No sé perdí la cuenta! ¡Menguar! – Hermione reía, realmente sí que se había convertido en una diosa sexual, aunque a veces ya estaba pecando de ninfómana, pero la verdad era que nunca supo lo que se perdía y al despertar su sexualidad, ya nada más tenía sentido.

\- Duerme mi amor, si estás tan cansado – Entonces sintió la mano de Ron apoyarse en su cintura y tirar de ella, llevando su cuerpo hacia sus caderas, pudo notar su erección instantáneamente.

\- Si muero de un paro cardíaco, será tu culpa – Le decía mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Yo se resucitación – Contestaba ella virando y colocándose sobre él.

\- espero sepas que poner en mi lápida.

\- Fabulosa persona, maravilloso padre, amoroso marido y excelente amante – recitaba Hermione moviéndose rítmicamente sobre él.

\- Ahora eres tú la insaciable.

\- Tú también – declaraba ella plegando su cuerpo y besándolo mientras se movía con mayor rapidez. Ron la volteó quedando arriba.

\- Yo nunca me saciaré de ti. Nunca me cansaré de estar contigo. – Apoyó la cara en el hombro femenino mordiéndolo, extasiado de sentir como lo enloquecía la mujer que tenía bajo su dominio y ambos llegaron al clímax diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban.

Luego ambos abrazados, se durmieron y no despertaron hasta pasado el mediodía siguiente.

Los niños estaban de Molly ya que el domingo iban a almorzar a la madriguera y se ofreció a quedarse con ellos desde el sábado para que estuviesen con sus primos y tíos también.

Luego de ducharse juntos, cosa que hacían cada vez con más frecuencia, fueron a la casa de los padres de Ron.

Ya todos estaban aguardándolos, pero al verlos tan felices y plenos, nadie reclamó su retraso.

Hermione saludó efusivamente a todos y se sentó al lado de Ginny. La pelirroja la miraba sonriente.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaba ella mirándola.

\- Es que no sé si te das cuenta de cómo has cambiado. – Hermione la miró interrogante – Estas, bueno siempre fuiste hermosa- aclaró- pero ahora estás espléndida, además casi ahogas a mi madre cuando la abrasaste. – Entonces decidió hacerle una broma y por lo bajo preguntó - ¿Me dices tu secreto?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

\- ¡Por favor!

\- Yo hago el amor con Ron, varias veces por día, todos los días. – Hermione sonrió pícaramente, y ni siquiera se ruborizó, por su parte Ginny estaba tan asombrada por el desenfado de su antes estructurada cuñada que quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Ginny! Te van a entrar moscas en la boca. – Le gritaba George.

La pelirroja cerró la misma rápidamente y se concentró en mirar a su despreocupada cuñada.

\- ¿Varias? – Preguntó, Hermione sólo se limitó a levantar las cejas sonriente y afirmarlo – He creado un monstruo – Declaró y ambas se echaron a reír llamando la atención de toda la mesa.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Nada – respondía Ginny – Que tú y yo deberemos hablar cuando lleguemos a casa.

El moreno no entendía pero Ron al observar a su mujer se acercó al oído de él, ya que lo tenía al lado y le dijo.

\- Me parece que alguien te va a exigir un poco más. – Harry se corrió mirándolo interrogante y el pelirrojo aclaró – Sexualmente hablando.

\- ¿Más? – Gritó Harry mirando sorprendido a su mujer.

\- Es culpa de mi hermano – declaró Ginny señalando a Ron.

\- ¿Pueden decir de qué están hablando? – preguntaba Molly que junto a Jane se acercaban a la mesa.

\- De nada mamá – respondían ambos hermanos.

Pero los demás se echaron a reír al ver la cara de preocupado de Harry, y la roja de Ginny.

Igualmente Molly no repreguntó, ya sabía de lo que estarían hablando, lo que le sorprendió gratamente fue que en esta oportunidad no era Hermione la ruborizada sino Ginny y mentalmente se apiadó de Harry, motivo por lo cual le sirvió doble razón.

\- Gracias Molly – replicó el moreno sonriente.

\- Descuida hijo – Molly palmeaba su hombro – Lo necesitarás – Y toda la mesa se echó a reír nuevamente.

Ya habían pasado la sobremesa, las damas estaban en la cocina y los caballeros en la sala.

\- Has elevado mucho el standard hermano – reclamaba George.

\- Acaso a ti te cuesta mantenerlo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Afirmó George con seguridad.

\- Ustedes por que son Weasley, ustedes y sus famosos genes. Pero yo soy Potter. Digamos que tengo lo mío, pero… - meneó la cabeza – su hermana me va a exprimir – se llevó una mano a la boca - ¡Lo siento Arthur!

\- ¿Ya no soy más papá? – Le preguntaba el hombre sonriendo a pesar de no estar complacido con la charla que llevaban sus hijos.

\- Perdón papá – Le contestaba Harry.

\- Mira Harry, piénsalo de esta manera – Le decía el patriarca – en algunos cuarenta y cinco años o un poco más, ya no te exigirá más.

Harry hizo una cuenta mental.

\- Pero eso es cuando tenga casi setenta. Tú tienes apenas sesenta.

\- Por eso aún no te puedo asegurar cuando exactamente suceda. –Respondió ufano el hombre y todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas por la cara de Harry al darse cuenta de lo que Arthur trataba de explicarle, lo más sutilmente posible.

Ginny regresó a la cocina.

\- Están martirizando a mi esposo – Declaraba tomando asiento.

\- Tú tienes la culpa.

\- ¡No! Tú la tienes – Le recriminaba la pelirroja.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntaba Jane tímidamente

\- De sexo. – Contestaba Hermione sin dudar.

\- ¡Hija! – Decía su madre llevando la mano al pecho. Y las damas sonrieron.

\- Disculpe, pero ¿de qué cree que están hablando ellos? – Le preguntaba Angelina, la esposa de George.

\- De deportes.

\- Si lo quieres llamar así mamá – contestaba Hermione y todas las damas se largaron a reír.

La tarde pasó maravillosamente, ya de regreso a su casa y con los niños dormidos, ella se dirigió a su dormitorio y encontró a Ron corrigiendo unos exámenes.

\- ¿Trabajo? – Preguntó.

\- Un poco – Contestó el pelirrojo sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Viendo que el no estaba de humor, se recostó a su lado y tomó un expediente que debía revisar y también comenzó a leer.

A los veinte minutos y al notar que Ron no había cambiado de papel en todo ese tiempo giró la cabeza, para verlo con la vista fija al frente, perdida en el vació, sus ojos estaban apagados y su rostro reflejaba melancolía.

Era algo habitual, Ron se deprimía cuando iban a la madriguera o visitaba a George en Sortilegios o a Harry en el departamento de aurores.

Lamentaba muchísimo hacerlo sufrir así.

\- Recuerdos – Llegó a decir y él rápidamente hizo como que estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó pareciendo ajeno a lo que se refería.

\- Lo siento – Él la miró por primera vez.

\- Tú tampoco pidas más perdón. – Le ordenó bruscamente.

\- No tienes que ponerte así – Le reclamó la castaña.

\- Buenas noches – contestó simplemente Ron, colocó los papeles de mala gana sobre su mesa de noche y apagó su velador que estaba sobre la misma, giró y se quedó estático aparentando dormir.

Hermione estaba decidida a continuar con la disputa, pero luego desistió, imitó a su marido y contestó.

\- Buenas noches. – Pero por más que lo intentara no podía dormir. Aún así se quedó en la misma posición, entrada la noche escuchó un sollozo. - ¿Ron? – Preguntó girando y encendiendo la luz a la vez. Se sorprendió de verlo así, nunca lo había visto llorar, excepto con la muerte de Fred.

\- Una pesadilla – Intentó mentir infructuosamente.

\- No mientas – Le dijo abrazándolo.

\- Es que… se que es injusto, pero extraño mucho mi vida anterior, jugar al quidditch, hacer magia a diario, es… doloroso. – Hermione lo entendía perfectamente, a ella le pasaba lo mismo.- Disculpa, sabes que se me pasará, mañana estaré mejor – Le decía apartándola.

\- No me rechaces – Le rogaba ella. Y él se abrazó más fuerte.

\- Tú no eres la causa de esto, soy yo y mi imposibilidad de seguir adelante.

\- Te entiendo, además hace mucho que estamos aquí y lo has hecho maravillosamente, acompañándome a pesar de todo lo que me estás diciendo.

\- Te amo y ninguna magia es superior a eso, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Tal vez lo mejor será dejar de ir a la madriguera.

\- ¡Estás loco! – La verdad era que a ella tampoco le hacía bien, pero aunque sonara extraño compartir esos momentos con los Weasley era a la vez gratificante.

\- Dejaré de hacer magia por completo – Determinó – Mañana iré al Ministerio y entregaré mi vara.

\- ¡No te atrevas! – Él la miraba extrañado.

\- Pensé que era lo que querías.

\- No, no quiero eso, no lo hagas, por favor. Buscaremos otra solución. – Pero ella ya la tenía, acababa de tomar una determinación y la decisión de Ron de abandonar la magia por completo reafirmó lo que ya hacía por varias semanas rondaba por su mente. – Mañana será un día complicado, durmamos y hablamos más tranquilos. – Y así lo hicieron uno en los brazos del otro, protegiéndose mutuamente de sus fantasmas.

Al día siguiente solucionó todo con su eficacia habitual y se encontró con su madre.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa? Verte por aquí un lunes es más extraño que ver a un fantasma. Aunque sé que existen. – Sonreía su madre.

Ya sentadas en la cocina y con un té de por medio la dama notaba que su hija estaba intranquila.

Hermione miraba la taza y movía los dedos rítmicamente sobre ella, señal de que estaba nerviosa.

\- Debo tomar una resolución muy importante – Comenzó a hablar.

\- Ya lo supuse – Miró a su mamá y le correspondió la sonrisa.

\- Yo soy muy feliz, somos muy felices – aclaró – pero extraño mucho el mundo mágico y a la vez…

\- Ya me preguntaba yo cuando se iban a decidir.- Declaraba la señora.

\- ¿Qué? – Hermione estaba sorprendida.

\- Mira hija, yo te agradeceré eternamente lo que has hecho por mi y tu padre, pero ya no es necesario que te preocupes más por mi, me da mucha pena verte tan triste, aunque debo reconocer que el último mes y medio estuviste más animada.

\- Ese es otro tema, pero dime ¿No te molestaría que nos reintegráramos al mundo mágico?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Y tú ¿Qué harás? Sabes que no podríamos vernos tan seguido.

\- Tengo un buen pasar, me han ofrecido enseñar en una universidad, además tengo a Tina que sabes bien que es ya casi más que mi doméstica, es más me desagrada llamarla así, es casi mi amiga, bueno una joven amiga, pero me cuida como si fueras tú, o mejor. Además aún soy relativamente activa y puedo también viajar y además puedo ayudarte con los chicos, tengo un mundo de posibilidades abiertas para hacer. Pero tú… - Le dijo señalándola – y tu familia deben regresar al mundo mágico y retomar lo que tenían.

\- Va a ser difícil, hace más de ocho años que nos fuimos, yo podría regresar al ministerio, creo que me tomarán nuevamente como empleada, a Ron se le va a hacer más difícil.

\- ¿No puede regresar con su hermano George?

\- Sabes como es Ron, incluso cuando decidió unirse a su hermano en Sortilegios utilizó la recompensa para aportar capital a la empresa y estar en igualdad de condiciones.

\- Pero tal vez él, con la idea de volver cambie un poco esa actitud, no creo que su hermano…

\- ¡Sabes que no es eso! George estará encantado, al igual que todos, aunque yo tengo… - Pero cayó, había cosas que era mejor meditar a solas. – Entonces mamá.

\- Ve y has la vida que te mereces hija, eres una mujer increíble y lamento mucho que hayas desperdiciado todo este tiempo…

\- Nadie me obligó, a ninguno – aclaró - y somos muy felices…

\- A medias.

\- No te permito recriminarte eso. Te quiero mamá. – Y la abrazó.

\- Yo también mi pequeña. – Y la dama regresó el abrazo.

Hermione estaba decidida, caminaba por la acera tomando miles de determinaciones, ahora debía ir al ministerio y solucionar todo lo relativo a su regreso, sabía que nadie iba a objetar nada, por el contrario, ellos eran muy apreciados aún en el mundo mágico y, modestia aparte, ella era considerada realmente la bruja más inteligente de su época así que estarían encantados en que regresara a trabajar.

Lo que más le preocupaba era Ron. ¿Aceptaría su obsequio?

Definitivamente era lo mejor para todos, y si bien como había dicho su madre este había sido el mes y medio más feliz de todos era hora de cambiar.

Se detuvo en medio de la vereda.

-"¿Mes y medio?" – Abrió los ojos y sin darse cuenta cambió de rumbo, ya no iba al ministerio, debía hacer una parada previa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Salía de San Mungo con un papel en sus manos, estaba pálida, la noticia la sorprendió como nunca antes.

Esto era así porque sus anteriores embarazos fueron mecánica, cerebral y científicamente programados.

¡Embarazada! ¿Cómo?

Incluso ella levantó una ceja ante la obvia respuesta.

Había hecho tantas veces el amor con Ron y de tantas maravillosas maneras, se había descontrolado y enloquecido tanto su vida amorosa que de seguro en algún momento se olvidó de los anticonceptivos.

Sin dudarlo abrió su cartera, mientras seguía caminando a su nuevo destino, sacó el medicamento y comenzó la cuenta.

¿Qué día era hoy? La pastilla le indicaba martes, pero no, era lunes, o sea que se había saltado no una, sino cinco, vaya a saber cuando.

Las arrojó a un tacho de basura de la calle y siguió su camino, hacia Grimauld Place.

Ginny le abrió la puerta.

\- Me encuentras de casualidad – Le decía avanzando a la cocina sin notar el semblante de su cuñada. – Estaba por salir a hacer unas compras. – La pelirroja entró en el cuarto y luego volvió sobre sus pasos.

Miró a la castaña que, papel en mano, se había quedado de pie en la entrada. Se acercó, cerró la puerta y comenzó a empujar de ella hasta adentrarla en la cocina.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa? – preguntaba sin obtener respuesta, estaba muy contrariada, sabía lidiar con la Hermione estructurada, más aún con la desvergonzada, ese era su terreno, pero con esta impávida no sabía como proceder.

Le corrió la silla y empujó de los hombros hasta sentarla, entonces reparó en el papel que aún tenía su cuñada en sus manos, notó el logo del hospital mágico e intentó sacárselo, pero Hermione lo sostenía con mucha fuerza; luego de un tira y afloja la pelirroja ganó la batalla por el dichoso trozo de papel y lo leyó, mientras lo hacía Hermione habló por primera vez.

\- Tenía pensado decirle a Ron de regresar e incorporarnos nuevamente al mundo mágico.

Ginny abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Y cual de las dos buenas noticias le darás primero? – Hermione la miró aparentemente saliendo de su estupor.

\- Tú no entiendes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nosotros tenemos un plan de vida, habíamos decidido no tener más hijos.

\- ¿Ron te pidió eso?

\- Fue de común acuerdo – La respuesta sorprendió a Ginny que no pudo evitar declarar

\- No entiendo.

\- Él los adora, a todos ustedes, pero en gran medida no puede olvidar que por ser demasiados, siempre vivieron con grandes necesidades económicas.

\- ¡Sí que es un tarado!

\- No, creo yo que es la decisión más madura que ha tomado en toda su vida. Él quiere que sus hijos no deban sufrir las carencias materiales que él pasó. Y yo lo acompaño totalmente en esa decisión.

\- Entonces no son de él.- Hermione se puso de pie de un salto y golpeó la nuca de Ginny.

\- ¡Auch! – exclamó la pelirroja tomándose la zona.

\- ¡Estúpida! Claro que son de tu hermano.

\- Entonces… ¡Cuál es el maldito problema!

\- No entiendes, tenemos algunos ahorros, al menos yo, y hablaré con tu padre para recuperar mi trabajo en el ministerio.

\- Dalo por hecho – decía Ginny.

\- ¿Y Ron? Yo no quiero que sea auror, no está en forma – Ginny se cruzó de brazos y la miró interrogante – No está mágicamente en forma, no hablo de lo físico. ¡Por Merlín! Hace más de ocho años que no hacemos magia. Me moriría de pensar que está de misión en misión persiguiendo a mortífagos. – Hermione notó la cara de preocupación de Ginny y la abrazó– Lo siento, veo que esto es algo que a ti te afecta personalmente.

\- Si – Ginny correspondió el abrazo – y te entiendo perfectamente. Podría volver con George, la empresa va muy bien y él necesita ahora más que nunca alguien de confianza.

\- Si, yo también lo pensé, pero Ron se despojó de todas sus acciones para comprar la casa, yo ya te dije, tengo algunos ahorros, podría dárselos para que él los aporte a la empresa, sería la única forma de que aceptaría. Sabes lo orgulloso que es.

\- Si, lo sé, pero ahora con un hijo más en camino.

\- Dos – Aclaró Hermione.

\- Dos – repitió Giny automáticamente – Debe… ¿Dos? – Gritó volviendo a mirar el papel, levantó la vista - ¿Dos? ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Me hicieron una ecografía mágica. – respondió Hermione sacando la misma de su cartera.

\- Gemelos – la pelirroja abrazó más fuerte a su cuñada. – Con más razón, deberá tragarse su orgullo…

\- Es que es lo que yo no quiero, no quiero que Ron se trague su orgullo, ya ha renunciado a mucho por mí, a su mundo, a su sueño, a su vida. Nunca me lo reclamó, nunca, pero no puedo permitir que renuncie a lo único que queda de él. ¿Me entiendes? - Ginny asintió, era igual con Harry, por más que ella tratara por todos los medios que no fuera a esas fatídicas misiones, que renunciara a su puesto era más fuerte que él, era su misión en la vida.

\- Creo que no debes tomar ninguna decisión hasta no hablar con él.

\- Tengo una idea para tantear el terreno.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Decirle que eres tú la embarazada – Ginny abrió la boca – ustedes tienen ya tres hijos, quisiera saber que opina él, si tu me autorizas.

\- Por supuesto pero por favor pronto se lo aclaras, tu los conoces, a él y a Harry, apenas decírselo va a querer felicitarlo y no quiero decepcionar a mi esposo.

\- Entonces, embarázate tú también – Bromeó Hermione.

\- Muy graciosa – Ginny ponía los brazos en su cintura pero estaba feliz de ver a su cuñada más distendida – pero debo reconocer que es un buen plan.

\- Bueno, deséame suerte. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las cinco – respondía la pelirroja.

\- ¿Tu papá estará aún en el ministerio?

\- Si.

\- Voy a verlo. Y luego hablaré con Ron. – Ginny la abrazó nuevamente.

\- Te felicito, para mí es una noticia de lo más feliz.

\- Para mí también Ginny.

\- Y descuida Ron estará encantado por la misma, ya verás.

Hermione se marchó al ministerio, mientras se dirigía allí, pensó en las innumerables veces que había observado a Ron interactuar con Rose y Hugo, él era un padre maravilloso, y por supuesto que ella también podía vanagloriarse de ser una buena madre, entre los dos siempre se esforzaron para que no les faltara nada, pero sobre todo que nunca se les negara amor.

Ella siempre fue la más autoritaria de los dos, lo cual no llamó la atención de nadie, pero él también sabía ponerse firme a la hora de criarlos.

Pero definitivamente adoraba a ese Ron amoroso y dedicado que se desvivía por sus chicos. Cuando Rose nació parecía temer tomarla en brazos por miedo a lastimarla. "Su fosforito" le decía y ella se reía ya que la pequeña, con su cuerpo pequeño, pero su frondoso y rojo cabello realmente lo parecía.

Él colaboraba en todo lo referente al cuidado, incluso le cambiaba los pañales cuando la debía cuidar, gesto que ella adoraba al igual que tantos otros.

No se molestó incluso cuando la primer palabra de la niña fue "papá" aunque sus celos rápidamente hicieron que su cerebro responda "Es más fácil decir papá que mamá". Con Hugo fue igual, o peor, al nacer "su niño" porque al parecer ella no tuvo anda que ver en su gestación, Ron se dedicó de lleno al bebé, sin embargo no abandonó nunca a Rose que aunque notaba que su padre la quería muchísimo, comenzó a acercarse más a ella.

Definitivamente Ron tenía habilidades para con los chicos, ya lo demostraba como docente, educándolos y más aún con sus hijos.

Esos pensamientos la relajaron un poco, ya que si él demostraba tanta habilidad para la paternidad no estaría triste de ser nuevamente padre. Pero sabía que a Ron la situación económica le pesaba, sin embargo su sueldo era excelente, al igual que el de ella, nunca sufrieron privaciones y de seguro podrían afrontar este nuevo desafío, porque de lo que estaba segura era que por más que tuvieran, cuatro, ocho o doce hijos Ron jamás dejaría de amarlos y nunca les faltaría lo más importante, su papá y su mamá.

Arthur la recibió rápidamente y no pudo ocultar su alegría ante la posibilidad de tenerlos allí de nuevo, aunque Hermione no le contó lo del embarazo.

\- Descuida hija – Le decía el hombre – Tu tienes el puesto asegurado, nadie logró superarte en todo este tiempo.

\- Pero mira papá que no seré igual que hace ocho años atrás, ahora tengo a los niños y si bien cumpliré con mi cargo eficientemente tengo otras prioridades.

\- Y me parece perfecto y lógico. Nunca pensé lo contrario, así que sólo dime cuando y tendrás los papeles listos.

\- Hoy mismo hablaré con Ron, para saber que quiere hacer él.

\- Él no lo va a dudar, él quiere regresar.

\- Es por ello que tomé esta determinación.

\- Me alegro mucho saber que lo amas mucho, eres una excelente mujer Hermione.

\- Él es un excelente esposo, el se sacrificó por mi primero, esto es lo más justo, para los dos.

\- Para todos. ¿Y tu madre?

\- Parece que ella tiene muy en claro lo que debe hacer, incluso me dijo que hacia mucho estaba aguardando por esta determinación.

\- Bien. ¿Nos vemos el domingo?

\- Si papá y te confirmo lo que haremos, seguramente antes.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y Hermione se marchó a su casa, preparó una cena romántica y puso una mesa de lujo, en cuanto terminó de encender las velas, Ron entraba a la casa.

\- Hola amor – la saludó dejando su maletín y saco en la entrada. - ¿Y esto? – Preguntaba sonriente.

\- Una cena romántica – declaraba ella.

\- ¿Los chicos?

\- Con mamá.- Ron se acercaba.

\- Pero hay velas, significa que no podrá hacerte el amor sobre la mesa - Hermione pensó en todas las maravillosas posiciones que deberían abandonar, al menos hasta tener a los bebés, aunque no pensaba en absoluto en dejar de hacer el amor con su marido como en sus anteriores embarazos, aún así no pudo evitar contestar.

\- Siempre se pueden apagar. – Y se dejó besar posesivamente por Ron, como le gustaba, ser apresada por esos fuertes brazos, perdiéndose en el perfume que emanaba de su piel, dejarse besar sintiendo la humedad y calidez de su lengua y más aún sentir su enervación, siempre lista para la acción. Hizo fuerza mental para no dejarse vencer por la tentación y apartándolo le agregó – Pero hoy debemos hablar. – Ron gruñó, pero obedeció y aunque intentó seguir con las caricias y besos ella fue firme en su decisión, con lo cual el pelirrojo quedó obligado a sentarse y cenar.

Le relató la reunión que había tenido en el colegio, con los otros profesores, de las nuevas disposiciones sobre las materias y el alumnado. Ya habían terminado el plato principal y ella llevó el postre favorito de él y el café.

\- Ahora dime. ¿Qué tal tu día? – Era el momento de la verdad. Hermione suspiró.

\- Bien, nada trascendental para mí, pero tengo una noticia que te gustará. – Y sin más acotó – Ginny está embarazada – Ron abrió los ojos alegremente sorprendido.

\- Debo felicitar a Harry- e intentó levantarse.

\- Espera, aún no le ha dicho, felicítalo mañana. ¿Qué te parece? – Era increíble como Ginny conocía a su hermano pensó la castaña.

\- Bien por ellos, pero tantos hijos, pobre Harry deberá esforzarse más en el trabajo al igual que Ginny, si es que aún podrá seguir haciéndolo. – Hermione se amargó, la declaración de él la desesperanzaba.

\- Tú que piensas. – Ella no pudo evitar salirse de sus casillas.

\- ¡Pienso que los hijos son la bendición más grande que uno puede tener y no hay que pensar en lo económico, hay que estar feliz por su llegada! – Ron se sorprendió.

\- Yo pienso igual, los hijos son una bendición.

\- ¡Mentira! – Contestó ella – Tú has dicho siempre que no quieres que tus hijos padezcan carencias, como las que has tenido.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo me encuentro en posición de… - Y cayó, no era momento de revelar otro secreto que tenía guardado – Yo quisiera tener más hijos, creo que entre los dos podríamos educarlos y criarlos, sin carencias, pero lo más importante es que nunca les faltaría mucho amor, tú eres una madre formidable y yo… - Pero no pudo continuar, Hermione se le había sentado encima y lo besaba apasionadamente, él tardó en corresponder el beso, pero luego abrazó a su mujer apretándola contra él.

\- ¿En serio quieres más hijos?

\- Veinte – decía él besando su cuello sin aún darse cuenta que Hermione lloraba, pero al subir su rostro para volverla a besar lo notó - ¿Qué sucede, mi amor?

\- Ginny no está embarazada – Hermione lloraba sin poder contener las lágrimas y al mismo tiempo reía.

\- ¿Qué? – Ron no entendía.

\- Ginny no está embarazada, yo lo estoy. – Ron se frenó en seco, la apartó levemente de su cuerpo y la miró sorprendido.

\- Tú… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? – Y levantó una ceja por lo idiota de la pregunta. - ¿Estás segura? – Decía poniéndose de pie y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

\- Hoy fui a San Mungo, está confirmado. – Ron la besó nuevamente, un beso suave y tierno, apenas rozando sus labios.

\- Es la noticia más hermosa que podrías darme. Pero… ¿Por qué mentiste?

\- Tenía miedo que no quisieras, por las razón que dijiste de tu hermana y lo que siempre hablaste de las carencias…

\- Nuestros empleos nos permiten tener un hijo más, podremos tranquilamente con esto, pero la verdad es que ya lo dicho en el pasado, no tiene tanto sentido para mí.

\- Yo siempre pensé que era una decisión muy madura.

\- Yo también, pero cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que sólo la familia es importante. – Y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublaran. – Te amo con toda mi alma. – Y se separó de ella, sentándose en la silla, haciendo que ella hago lo mismo en otra sin soltarle la mano.

\- Hay más – Declaraba ella dubitativa.

\- ¿Más? No creo que haya una sorpresa mejor que tener un hijo.

\- Si la hay. ¿Qué tal tener dos? – Ron había tomado un sorbo de agua y lo escupió al instante.

\- ¡Dos! ¡Dos! – repetía.

\- Vamos a tener gemelos. – Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron - ¿Podremos con eso?

\- Podemos con veinte, ya te lo dije. – Y le besó la mano dulcemente.

\- Me has hecho muy feliz. – Le decía Hermione levantándose y nuevamente subiendo sobre él, pero Ron se levantó impidiéndoselo. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

\- Es que… estás embarazada… y bueno… tú sabes que no es posible… y si te sientas sobre mí no podré resistirme. – Hermione reía y Ron era ahora el que no entendía - ¿Qué?

\- Que las mujeres embarazadas pueden hacer el amor normalmente, más adelante deberemos descartar algunas posiciones pero no hay ningún peligro por ahora, además dicen que en este estado las mujeres tiene más deseos.

\- Entonces yo estuve casado con un robot y ahora me lo cambiaron porque recuerdo no poder ni tocarte un pelo cuando estab… - pero no pudo continuar Hermione se abalanzaba sobre él, tirándolo al piso y sacándole su camisa.

\- Ya no soy un robot y te deseo más que nunca – Le declaraba ahora desabrochando su pantalón. Ron no perdió tiempo y la despojó de su ropa.

\- Yo ya no aguantaba más – Le decía besando sus senos y apretando su trasero.

Aún así se hicieron el amor con dulzura, disfrutando el hecho de que pronto iban a ser padres nuevamente, lo cual los llenaba de alegría al igual que la entrega.

Una vez en la habitación, ella habló nuevamente.

\- Hoy fui a hablar con tu padre.

\- ¿Le dijiste a él?

\- No, sólo a Ginny.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Qué piensas de volver a trabajar en el mundo mágico? – Hermione cerró los ojos, no quería ver la expresión de Ron, pero al éste no responder los abrió. Sus ojos brillaban como si frente a él hubiese una tienda repletas de ranas de chocolate, su aún golosina preferida.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Tú madre? ¿Tú trabajo?

\- ¿Tú? – Preguntaba ella temerosa. – Yo no quiero que seas auror, Ron. No por el momento.

\- No pensaba hacerlo de todos modos. Estoy total y absolutamente fuera de estado mágico.

\- ¿Volverás con George? – Ron miró al frente, su mirada se apagó por un instante – Yo tengo unos ahorros, podría dártelos para que te integres en la compañía.

\- No los necesito – respondía él sin mirarla.

\- No seas orgulloso, lo mío es tuyo, además… - Pero él la interrumpía

\- ¿Si te confieso algo prometes no enojarte?

\- Te lo prometo – Respondió aún con dudas Hermione.

\- ¿Aunque sea otro secreto? – Ron estaba temeroso, sabía que a ella lo que más le molestaban eran las mentiras.

\- Te lo prometo – Respondió nuevamente.

\- ¿Recuerdas que debí vender mis acciones para comprar esta casa?

\- Si, las compró Harry. – Contestó Ella y Ron suspiró.

\- La verdad es que no debí venderlas todas, sólo la mitad, con lo cual aún continúo como accionista de Sortilegos. – Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – Y las ganancias George las deposita en una cuenta en Gringotts la cual al no ser tocada produce muchos intereses. O sea que tenemos una pequeña fortuna. – Ron cerró los ojos esperando la reacción de Hermione, pero al esta no llegar los abrió nuevamente. Ella lo miraba sonriente. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede? Estás planeando como matarme, ¿No es cierto?

\- Es que tu confesión hace más fácil la mía. – Respondía ella – Te he dicho que tenía algunos ahorros – Ron asintió – No te he dicho donde.

\- ¿Cómo dónde? En el banco donde te pagan tus haberes ¿No? – Hermione negó y continuó explicando.

\- Recuerdas que hace unos tres años, me ascendieron.

\- Si, y me enojé porque tu trabajo se duplicó, no así tu suel…- Entonces Ron se detuvo – Así que tu sueldo también se duplicó – declaró deduciendo lo que ella intentaba decirle.

\- No, no se duplicó, se cuadruplicó. Porque me ofrecieron parte de las ganancias de los juicios. Y todo ese dinero extra, lo depositaba en Gringotts, como nuestros sueldos nos permitían vivir holgadamente, no sentí la necesidad de subir nuestro Standard de vida, además tú sabes que no soy una mujer a la cual le gusten los lujos.

\- Yo menos – Aclaraba.

\- Y a los niños nunca nada les faltó. Con lo cual puedo decir que yo también poseo una pequeña fortuna en galeones.

Ambos se quedaron con la vista al frente, pensando en la confesión que acababan de hacerse. Fue Ron el primero en hablar.

\- Te prometo nunca más mentirte en lo que me resta de vida. – declaró solemnemente. – Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente respondiendo.

\- Yo hago la misma promesa. – Y se besaron, ya nada impedía que retomaran su antigua vida y la disfrutaran a pleno.

Ambos se reintegraron al mundo mágico. La noticia fue tapa de los diarios por mucho tiempo, puesto que no sólo implicaba el regreso de los héroes sino que además estaba el embarazo y luego el saber que eran gemelos, y las fortunas, todo salió a la luz.

Hermione utilizó parte de ellas para ayudar a magos descarriados que pretendían reinsertarse en la nueva, justa y pujante sociedad mágica, ayudada por Ginny.

Los nueve meses pasaron volando y allí estaban todos los Weasley – Potter, como de costumbre y además la mamá de Hermione aguardando fuera de la sala de partos.

Luego de un par de horas Ron salió sonriendo y portando en ambos brazos a los pequeños.

\- Varones – declaró y todos vitorearon por lo bajo para no molestar a los recién nacidos que fueron recibidos con besos y caricias.

Luego el pelirrojo despareció otra vez a la sala de partos.

Una nueva vida comenzaba, pero aún quedaba más.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, si bien, tanto Molly como Jane se ofrecieron a ayudarlos y fueron bienvenidas, ellos intentaban ocuparse al cien por ciento de los bebés, sin descuidar a Rose y Hugo, terminaban cansados pero felices.

Sin embargo algo faltaba, la pasión que los había envuelto los últimos tiempos había menguado, y no era para menos ya que sus trabajos y los niños acaparaban todo su tiempo.

Hacer el amor se había convertido en algo rutinario otra vez y si bien lo hacían todos los días, ya no era lo mismo.

Ron no se quejaba, si bien él compartía las tareas con Hermione su trabajo era menos estresante ya que trabajaba con George, lo cual era toda una risa, si bien su hermano no era tan bromista como Fred, al estar con él se inspiraba a realizar las locuras más ingeniosas que hubiese visto. Creía que Hermione estaba más exigida en el Ministerio y de hecho así lo era, pero sin embargo por la cabeza de la castaña sólo una cosa pasaba por su mente.

¿Cómo avivar la llama que se estaba extinguiendo en su matrimonio?

Y por supuesto. ¿A quien recurrió? A quien más que a la causante de que la llama se encendiera, así que se dirigió con los chicos a la casa de su cuñada.

Una vez allí, Molly se hizo cargo de los niños y ellas fueron a hablar más tranquilas a la cocina.

Luego de contarle su problema, la pelirroja le dio algunos buenos consejos, diciendo que era algo común en las parejas. Bromeó con ella e incluso se pudo escuchar la risa de Molly desde la sala, uniéndose a los chistosos comentarios de su hija para con su nuera.

Hermione siguió paso a paso lo que Ginny le había dicho, los niños se fueron a la madriguera con Molly que estaba encantada por tener niños en la casa y ella se encargó de esperar a Ron.

Lo oyó llegar desde la habitación, y luego de unos instantes subir corriendo la escalera, sonrió pensando que su plan había surtido efecto, pero luego se atemorizó al verlo entrar, raudo a la pieza blandiendo su varita.

\- ¡Ron! - Se alarmó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó preocupado - ¿Estás bien? ¿Los niños? - Preguntó sin siquiera reparar en su atuendo.

Hermione se arrodilló en la cama, donde estaba recostada y lo miró seria.

\- No pasó nada, los niños están con tu mamá y yo estoy… - Hizo una pausa - desilusionada.

Ron reparó en la entonación y admiró el cuerpo de su mujer envuelto en, prácticamente nada, un pequeño negligé de color negro que resaltaba todo y tapaba poco.

Comenzó a reír dejando a Hermione aún más perpleja y sacó de su túnica un paquete que comenzó a desenvolver, sin parar de reír.

La castaña seguía sin entender el extraño comportamiento de su marido, hasta que este desenvolvió un atuendo femenino, idéntico al que ella tenía puesto.

\- Iba a pedirte que usaras esto, esta noche - Ya lo sonrisa de Ron se había trasformado a la sexy que la desquiciaba.

\- Y yo iba a pedirte que me lo saques - Respondió ella sensualmente.

Ron no aguardó un instante más y se arrojó sobre ella, apresándola con sus brazos y besándola apasionadamente, mientras que se despojaba ayudado por su esposa de la ropa.

La desnudó completamente tal cual él, giró colocándola boca abajo y comenzó a besarle su espalda. A Hermione esa sensación le fascinaba y realmente extrañaba esas caricias que la enervaban, en realidad nada dejaba de encantarle a la hora de entregarse a Ron, quien en ese momento elevaba sus caderas para poseerla.

Ella extendió los brazos, esa posición era eróticamente salvaje, casi animal, él apretaba sus manos sobre su cintura imprimiéndole un movimiento cada vez más acelerado y ella podía sentir en plenitud toda la virilidad de su esposo ingresando en su ser.

Ron se plegó, pegó su pecho sobre la espalda de ella y dirigiendo una mano a su intimidad comenzó a estimular su punto más sensitivohasta hacerla explotar, para luego subir y acariciar sus senos.

Hermione recobró la antigua sensación de no contar sus orgasmos, tal cual hacían antes que nacieran los pequeños, notó que le era imposible llevar el cálculo mental de las veces que Ron la llevaba al clímax; si bien sus experiencias no ingresaban en ninguna categoría científica o de lógica matemática, sus cuerpos nuevamente se movían a un ritmo tan preciso y sincronizado como la perfecta maquinaria de un reloj suizo.

Sintió que él elevaba el torso, y sujetándola por debajo de los brazos también la levantaba, dejándola en una posición casi sentada sobre él, aferró sus piernas hacia atrás encajándolas en la cadera masculina y pegó su espalda al agitado y húmedo pecho de Ron, subió las manos pasándolas hacia tras y sujetándolas del cuello.

¿Cómo lograban esas posiciones tan intrincadas? ¿Qué los motivaba a llevar a sus cuerpos al límite de lo física y emocionalmente posible?

Pero ellos no daban tregua a la imperiosa necesidad de experimentar hasta donde ese amor vehemente los llevaba.

Ron besaba su cuello, mordía su hombro y acariciaba sus senos llevándola aún más a la locura.

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su clímax, arrastrándola nuevamente a ella, la envolvió en sus brazos, sin abandonar la posición y le dijo al oído jadeante.

\- No se que pienses tú, pero esta es definitivamente la sensación más sublime que he sentido en toda mi vida, y pretendo seguir haciéndote el amor toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana de igual manera si me lo permites.

Ella apenas podía respirar, se sentía prisionera de esos potentes brazos que la envolvían, a la vez protegiéndola de todo lo que la rodeaba. Sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, en ese momento las palabras no salían de su boca, siquiera aparecían en su mente. Estaba inmersa en un mar de sensaciones encontradas, salvajes, pasionales y a la vez suaves y amorosas.

Amor y pasión, dos de los sentimientos que se conjugaban a la perfección cuando ambos cuerpos entraban en contacto.

Habían pasado dos años, Hermione se afianzaba en el Ministerio y Ron en Sortilegios, su magia estaba al cien por ciento restablecida e incluso mejor que antes.

Los gemelos, Matheu y Joseph, eran dos niños maravillosos, que crecían sana y alegremente tal cual Rose y Hugo, lo cierto era que entre los dos se complementaban perfectamente para llevar adelante la familia.

Ella trabajaba medio tiempo en el Ministerio y él durante la tarde en Sortilegios, cuando algún caso la comprometía o Ron debía viajar por cuestiones de la empresa, Molly o Jane se peleaban por cuidar a los pequeños que si bien eran bastante tranquilos, no dejaban de ser traviesos como todos los niños.

Hermione se maravillaba de ver como Ron interactuaba con ellos,

Pero la maquinaria Weasley Granger funcionaba a la perfección, se levantaban por las mañanas, preparaban el desayuno y entre ambos se turnaban para alimentar a los chicos muchas veces luego de atender a Rose y Hugo, Hermione se quedaba observando como él les daba el biberón a los gemelos.

Se veía el amor que Ron profesaba por sus hijos y no sólo por ese simple hecho sino por infinidad de detalles más, verlos, vestirlos, bañarlos, jugar con ellos era toda una experiencia.

Ron se dejaba llevar por su adoración para con sus hijos, disfrutaba cada minuto que estaba con ellos y revivía los momentos de su niñez, jugando, malcriándoles pero sin olvidar su obligación de educarlos.

Pero definitivamente lo que más admiraba era ver a Hermione junto a ellos, nunca la había visto comportase como una niña, siempre la admiró como la muchachita seria y responsable y como mujer lo era aún más, excepto con él en la cama haciendo el amor, realmente se trasformaba; por eso no le sorprendió del todo cierta tarde cuando llegó más temprano de la tienda y la vio con Hugo montado a su espalda, los gemelos en sus brazos y Rose huyendo de ellos ante el grito de su mujer

-¡Te atraparemos! ¡Te atraparemos! - Los cuatro niños reían al igual que ella que luego de atrapar a la pequeña se recostó en el piso dejándose hacer cosquillas por los mayores, mientras Matheu y Joseph la abrazaban como queriendo protegerla.

No se pudo contener e intervino, lanzando un grito que en principio inmovilizó a todos en la sala pero luego, al ver que él avanzaba imitando a un simio todos comenzaron a correr por el recinto, Rose llevando la delantera, seguida por Hugo; Hermione sosteniendo en sus brazos a los pequeños quedó rezagada y pronto Ron la atrapó, tomó a uno de los niños y lo arrojó hacia el techo de tal forma que la castaña contuvo la respiración, pero al ver y oír la risa del niño se relajó, permitiendo que hiciera lo mismo con el otro que apenas verlo estiró los bracitos para que jugara con él.

Luego los dejaron en el piso para que avanzaran lentamente y se dedicaron a buscar a Rose y a Hugo que se habían escondido. Primero encontraron al niño que se dejó hacer cosquillas por ambos padres pero no podían encontrar a Rose, fueron los gemelos quienes delataron su ubicación y ambos padres fueron tras ella también propinándole cosquillas.

Ver a Hermione comportarse como una niña la hizo amarla aún más si ello fuera posible y por su parte Hermione adoraba a Ron por acompañarla en la crianza de sus hijos, sin dejarla de lado como mujer, complementándose ambos para formar una maravillosa familia.

Hermione nunca se sintió tan amada y deseada en toda su vida, pero últimamente notaba a Ron con dudas, como queriéndole decir algo que de seguro no le agradaría; obviamente tenía una idea de que se trataba, prefería estar equivocada en lo que creía y evitaba el tema, pero llegó el momento que temía cuando Ron le declaró una noche luego de cenar.

\- Mi amor ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

\- Si – Le decía ella intuyendo lo que se avecinaba.

\- Tú más que nadie sabe que no todos los magos pueden o quieren ser reinsertados, hay aún muchos que se apegan a la magia oscura.

\- Si – Continuaba ella diciendo.

\- Yo…

\- Quieres ser auror – Ron la miró.

\- Sé que ya no soy tan joven, pero Harry me ha dicho que mis habilidades están mejor que nunca.

\- Está bien. Yo quiero que cumplas con todos tus sueños – Le decía acariciando su mejilla.

\- Tú eres mi mayor y mejor sueño. Tú y los niños.

\- De eso yo también te quería hablar. – Declaraba Hermione.

\- ¿Los niños están bien?

\- Si, los seis. – Ron la miraba.

\- Mi amor, sabes que era profesor de matema…- Pero al verla a los ojos y notar ese particular brillo en su mirada - ¿Embarazada? – Ella asintió - ¿Gemelos? – Hermione volvió a asentir. Ron se levantó y la atrapó entre sus brazos besándola como respuesta a la fantástica noticia que acababa de recibir.

\- Si quieres pospongo…

\- Nada, vamos a estar bien.

Definitivamente los planes que tanto habían trazado a lo largo de su vida iban cambiando, y eso era parte de la existencia humana. Tener todo premeditado y científicamente planeado, sacaba de contexto la humanidad del hombre.

No estaba mal planear, en lo absoluto, pero ambos habían comprendido, especialmente ella que no todo debía ser lógicamente programado.

La crianza de los niños les demostraba día tras día que las únicas maravillas eran esas pequeñas personitas que cada vez se parecían más a ellos o a las personas que los rodeaban, pero sobre todo criados con amor, con sentido del bien y del mal y con responsabilidad.

De seguro todo el mundo mágico la conocía como a una mujer inteligente y capaz, sólo algunos tenían el privilegio de conocerla como era realmente cálida y amorosa, una madre dedicada; pero sólo una persona conocía su otra faceta, la apasionada, la sensual, su esposo sacaba lo más erótico de ella y eso le fascinaba.

Era igual con Ron, todos conocían al hombre valiente al momento de defender a sus amigos y familia, excelente empresario, y maravillosa persona; otros conocían sus inseguridades y miedos, su absoluta dedicación a sus hijos y amor a su esposa, pero decididamente sólo está última conocía ese fuego interno que desprendía al estar íntimamente juntos, esa pasión arrebatadora que podría abrasar al mismo polo norte.

Otros nueve meses pasaron, otra sala de parto y una sala de espera aún más repleta.

Y al igual que años atrás Ron salió sonriendo.

\- Un niño y una niña – Declaró acercando a los pequeños en sus brazos.

Nada, absolutamente nada empañaba la felicidad de los Weasley.

Molly y Jane ayudaban a Hermione con los niños, que a decir verdad eran unos angelitos y ella continuó con su labor.

Agradecía todos los días a Merlín por la felicidad que los rodeaba y tener a tantas personas maravillosas a su lado.

Cuatro años después Ron estaba junto a Hermione y sus otros pequeños despidiendo a Rose en la estación King Cross. Era el primer año de Hogwarts de la pequeña y estaban muy emocionados.

Todos viraban a ver a la feliz familia, Hugo deseando que los dos años que le faltaran pasaran pronto, Joseph y Matheu observando todo maravillados sosteniéndose a las piernas de Hermione y los pequeños Arthur y Jane saludando con sus pequeñas manitos al tren que se alejaba, ambos sentados en los anchos hombros de su padre.

Delante de ellos, Harry , Ginny y Lily también saludaban al trasporte.

Pronto Lily y Hugo se juntaron y caminaban al frente, intercambiando sus diferentes ideas de cómo sería su primer día en Hogwarts cuando ellos ingresaran.

Ron y Harry también se adelantaron, el primero aún portando a sus dos pequeños y el otro alzando a los otros dos que ya habían corrido tras su tío favorito.

\- Creo que la pista de la célula de magia negra es bastante creíble – Decía Ron mirando a su cuñado y amigo.

\- Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo, calculo que en un par de días más tendremos toda la información necesaria para…

\- ¿Podrían cambiar de tema? – Los interrumpía Ginny – No hablen de trabajo delante de los niños.

\- Pero papi y el tío patearán algunos oscuros y sucios traseros mágicos, tía. – Declaraba Joseph que había heredado el desenfado de su padre a la hora de declarar lo primero que se le ocurría en su pequeña, pero precoz mente.

\- ¡Si! – Gritaba Matheu moviendo enérgicamente las manos– Un par de movimientos de varita y todos quedarán tras las mugrosas rejas de Askaban.

\- ¡Joseph! ¡Matheu! – Los retaba Hermione – saben que no deben expresarse así. ¿Me pueden decir de donde sacan esas barbaridades?

Los pequeños se miraban y luego voltearon a ver con sus hermosos ojos azules idénticos a los de su padre, de hecho ambos eran un calco de Ron, a los hombres, tanto al que los cargaba como al que tenían a su lado.

\- Papá – decía distendidamente Joseph

\- ¡Ronald! – Harry sonrió ante la cara pálida del pelirrojo.

\- Y el tío Harry – Completó Matheu sonriente.

\- ¡Harry! – Gritaba Ginny y ahora era el moreno quien se había puesto pálido como si hubiese visto al mismo Voldemort aparecerse frente a él.

Pero la verdad era que ambos sabían que sus amorosas esposas, eran extremadamente estrictas con su vocabulario frente a los niños y sobre todo conocían sus sermones, aunque también sabían muy bien como calmarlas.

\- Pero mami – Decía Jane acariciando su rizado cabello castaño heredado de su madre, mirándola con unos ojos azules como su padre – Si tienen el trasero sucio debería todavía usar pañales. ¿No?

\- Usando pañales los dejaran papá y el tío después de pelear con ellos. ¿No?

\- Si campeón – respondía Ron al comentario de Hugo que se les había acercado junto a Lily al oír gritar a sus madres.

Definitivamente ver y escuchar discutir a sus padres era lo que los chicos más disfrutaban, de esa forma podían ver a sus madres demostrando todo su poder sobre sus padres, ya que sólo les conocían sus facetas amorosas, estrictas, pero amorosas y para todos ver desplegar los poderes mágicos de Ginny y Hermione era fascinante.

\- Ronald – Volvía a declarar Hermione.

\- ¡Oh tía! – Le decía Lily – Si incluso a ti te he oído alguna vez mal decir a alguno de los magos que intentas ayudar, cuando descubres que lo único que quieren es sacarles información de la orden o el ministerio y definitivamente sí que has dejado a alguno usando pañales igual que he vista hacerlo a mamá.

\- ¡Hermione! – Decía Ron

\- ¡Ginny! – Gritaba Harry – ¿Te has batido a duelo con un mortífago frente a los niños?

\- ¿Duelo? – Decía Hugo sarcásticamente – Ni tiempo de sacar sus varitas les dieron, a ninguno de los tres.

\- ¡Tres! – exclamaron ambos hombres más preocupados que enojados.

\- No fue nada – Declaraba Ginny mirando mortalmente a su sobrino e hija respectivamente – Fue una situación que se nos escapó de control.

\- Nada con lo que nos hayamos enfrentado antes – Acotaba Hermione llevándose la mano a la boca al dejarlas en evidencia.

\- ¿Fue más de una vez?

\- ¡Bueno basta! – Ordenaba Hermione – Es parte del riesgo que corremos en el trabajo.

\- Decididamente trabajo que concluirá en este momento.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, Ronald! Además contamos con un enlace al departamento de aurores para el caso que no podamos nosotras con la situación. – La conversación ya estaba cambiando de ánimos, había comenzado como una simple broma de los niños para tornarse en una probable disputa a gran escala.

\- Eso es imposible Hermione, de ser así ya lo sabríamos.

\- Mira Harry, aún no eres el director del departamento, o sea que aún no sabes todo lo que pasa dentro de él. – Le decía Ginny.

\- ¿Cómo lograron que no nos informaran?

\- Demostrando que era una forma inteligente de sacar información, sin recurrir a pateaduras de traseros o agresivos ataques. ¿De dónde creen que sacan la mayoría de la información que les llega? Si prácticamente los mortífagos que apresan apenas pueden respirar.

Habían llegado a una plaza donde siempre iban luego de King Cross, para que los niños se diviertan con los juegos. Apenas dejarlos en el piso ellos salieron corriendo a subirse a los diferentes aparatos.

Hugo y Lily les dijeron que ellos los cuidarían y se marcharon no demasiado para poder escuchar pero en definitiva dejando a las dos parejas solas.

\- ¿Por qué arriesgarse de esa manera? – Reclamaba Harry apesadumbrado.

\- La idea fue mía.- declaró Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Bufaba Ron decididamente enojado, mirando a Hermione con una mirada helada, que hizo estremecer a la castaña.

\- Nosotras no podemos evitar que ustedes cumplan con su sueño de ser aurores, ambas conocemos íntimamente las razones que los motivan a serlo. Y las respetamos. Más ello no impide que nos sintamos preocupadas y cierto día cuando hablaba con Ginny, ella expuso su miedo, el cual en ese momento no compartía, pero que sabía que pronto llegaría a sentir igual que ella, lo cual no me equivoqué; y le comuniqué mi idea de utilizar parte del dinero en crear una fundación para asesorar y reinsertar a ex mortifagos a la sociedad y poco a poco nos dimos cuenta que podíamos sacarle información sobre las diferentes células que aún quedaban activas. Cuando nos comunicamos con Kingston dándole información que unida a la sacada por ustedes daban con la data precisa de las ubicaciones concordamos en que siempre que pudiésemos le informaríamos lo que sabíamos, con la condición de no decirle a ustedes. – Hermione miró a Ron quien le devolvió una mirada aún más fría que la anterior, suspiró y continuó hablando - Con el paso del tiempo algunos mortífagos dedujeron de donde podían sacar la información de sus actividades y ubicaciones e intentaron atacarnos algunas veces. Por suerte nunca nada llegó a mayores.

\- ¿Alguna vez salieron heridas? – Preguntaba angustiado Harry. Hermione miró a Ginny y esta contestó.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te informé que debía irme a Francia por una entrevista urgente a un jugador de Quidditch?

\- Perfectamente, me llamó la atención la urgencia, hace cuatro años y medio. – La inexpresiva voz de Ron cortó el momento

\- ¿Te enfrentaste a mortífagos embarazada?

\- Espera Ron, no es que nosotras vamos tras ellos como ustedes en sus misiones, ellos vienen a nosotras, no lo decidimos. Además ella nunca estuvo en peligro.

\- ¡Mientes!- Era increíble como Ron conocía a su hermana.

\- Bueno, esta bien. Me atraparon, me secuestraron y ella fue en mi búsqueda siguiendo un rastro mágico que habíamos generado para una situación así. Debió enfrentarse a varios mortífagos antes que llegaran los aurores y nos rescataran, pero ella salió herida por salvarme la vida. Se interpuso en la maldición que me habían lanzado.

\- ¡Y no nos avisaron! ¿Cómo? – Harry meneaba la cabeza, aturdido.

\- Era parte del trato – respondía Hermione que al mirar a Ron podía ver la furia en sus ojos - ¿Qué? – Llegó a exclamarle - ¿Qué es lo que molesta tanto? ¿Qué puedan haber quedado en ridículo ante sus compañeros? – Hugo y Lily voltearon ante los gritos de Hermione y los pequeños se bajaron de los juego acercándose al grupo.

Ron meneaba la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

\- Me extraña que aún no me conozcas del todo y más me duele el que pienses que mi orgullo podría anteponerse a mi preocupación por tu bienestar. ¡Al cuerno mis compañeros! ¡Al cuerno tú y tu maldita necesidad de hacer lo correcto! – Y sin más desapareció.

Hermione se puso pálida y se tambaleó, lo que menos imaginaba era que de una inocente confesión se desatara todo ese desastre.

\- Lo siento tía, no era mi intención crear problemas. – decía Lily.

\- Perdón mamá, yo… - Ella abrazó a Hugo y luego a Lily.

\- No mis amores, son cosas de grandes, no se preocupen.

\- Pero papá estaba enojado.

\- Sabes que pronto se le pasará. Vamos a casa.

\- Hermione – la llamó Ginny.

\- Todo va a estar bien, vayan a su casa, luego los llamo. No se preocupen.

Pero ella estaba muy asustada, ya que Ron no estaba enojado, estaba desilusionado y ahora entendía el porqué.

Ella había prometido no mentirle nunca más y había roto esa promesa. Ni siquiera el hecho de que la causa era más que justificada, la amparaba de su error.

Y para colmo de males, no lo había interpretado correctamente y lo insultó aún más, creyendo que su ego era el motivo por el cual él estaba tan escéptico.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, preparó algo para que los chicos comieran y Hugo junto a lily que le había implorado ir con ellos, se encargaron de ayudar a sus pequeños.

\- Gracias hijo.

\- Gracias a ti por ser como eres mamá. Se que si alguien puede hacer desenfadar a papá eres tú. Ve a por él yo cuido a estos demonios. – y le sonrió a sus hermanitos. A Hermione se le empañaron sus ojos de la emoción de ver a su pequeño hijo de tan sólo nueve años hablarle como un adulto y se sintió orgullosa de esa actitud.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación matrimonial, en la penumbra pudo ver la silueta de Ron sentado en la cama que al verla entrar se puso de pie, sosteniendo un bolso en sus manos.

\- Voy a irme a Sortilegios. Allí George tiene una habitación donde se queda cuando hace el inventario y se le hace muy tarde.

\- Ron por fa…

\- No, mejor no hablamos ahora, estoy… - Pero no acabó la frase simplemente negó con la cabeza y desapareció.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Hermione se arrojó en la cama y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sentía que su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos y una opresión le ejercía una fuerza en el pecho como si un elefante se hubiese sentado sobre ella.

De repente sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

\- Ron – Llegó a decir volteándose, pero no era él, era Molly.

\- Ginny habló conmigo, aparentemente tuvo una discusión con Harry pero que pudieron sortear luego de una acalorada discusión.

\- Ron ni siquiera quiso hablar – Hermione se abrazó a la dama llorando desgarradoramente – Yo tengo la culpa, prometí nunca más mentirle y es lo primero que hago apenas poner un pie en el mundo mágico. – Molly la acariciaba consolándola – Se fue a la empresa. Yo no sé que hacer. Por primera vez en mi vida no sé que hacer.

\- Mira, primero te lavas la cara, luego vas a la empresa y hasta que no aclaren la situación no lo dejas en paz.

\- ¿Te parece? ¿Presionarlo, ahora?

\- Ahora más que nunca. Pero lo más importante dile que comprendes tu error y que eres humana y los cometes como todos. Y…

\- Que lo amo con todo mi corazón.

\- Exacto. ¿Notas que aún piensas? – Bromeó la dama. Ambas se incorporaron, Hermione fue al baño, siguió el consejo de su suegra y apareció en Sortilegios.

Entró a la pequeña habitación donde Ron estaba acostado y pudo notar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Trabó la puerta con un hechizo que él desconocía, colocó otro para que no pudiera desaparecerse y se acercó.

\- Ron – Él se incorporó.

\- Te dije que no quería hablar.

\- Te escuché, pero no puedo permitir que pases la noche fuera de la casa, no por este motivo.

\- Bien, iré a casa pero dormiré en el escritorio. - Y se levantó con la intención de irse, al ver que era imposible abrir la puerta y desaparecerse la miró – No creo que sea bueno que intentes confrontarme en este momento. – la frialdad con la que habló hizo estremecer a Hermione, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se postró a sus pies y le abrazó las piernas largándose a llorar desconsoladamente.

La primera impresión de Ron era levantarla, abrazarla y decirle que la amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma, pero estaba dolido, por la falta de confianza de ella para con él y sobre todo por poner en peligro no sólo su vida sino la de los niños.

\- Lo que hice fue estúpido e inconsciente, reconozco mi error, pero aún fue más equivocada mi actitud frente a tu postura. – Declaraba ella entre sollozos - Discúlpame por no haberte dicho la verdad, creí que no ibas a entenderme, que ibas a intentar detenerme y sobre todo en lo único en que pensaba era en que me sería imposible vivir sin ti, si algo te pasaba, si te herían, si te… Yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo demasiado para perderte, si algo te pasara yo no lo soportaría. – Sintió como las manos de Ron la tomaban por los hombros y la elevaban. Lo miró, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

\- ¿Y crees que yo sí podría vivir sin ti? ¿Qué soy más fuerte que tú? ¿Qué te amo menos? ¡En qué rayos pensabas cuando ponías tu trasero en apuros! Y por sobre todo ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Y la soltó. Girándose y dándole la espalda.

Hermione estuvo tentada en abrazarlo, pero solo atinó a bajar la cabeza y declarar

\- Tienes toda la razón. – Ron volteó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que tienes toda…

\- Te escuché. ¿Qué significa? ¿No piensas discutir sobre tu postura? ¿Piensas rendirte tan fácilmente y darme la razón? ¿Dónde está tu descarnada lucha por tus lógicas y correctas razones?

\- Nada tiene sentido si no estoy contigo. Ni mis lógicas razones, ni mis altruistas actitudes, ni mi arraigado sentido de la responsabilidad, yo estoy vacía sin ti y por sobre todo, nada, absolutamente nada de lo que pienso o creo tiene sentido si te alejan de mí. Preferiría ser una tonta descerebrada si con ello te mantengo a mi lado.

\- Yo no estaría contigo si fueras una tonta descerebrada. Yo no te amaría si no compartiera tus lógicas razones, tus altruistas actitudes, tu arraigo por las responsabilidades. Y definitivamente detesto esta actitud de rendición.

\- ¿Y que prefieres? ¿Qué te grite hasta hacerte ver que lo que hice lo hice por ti? ¿Qué me deje ganar por mi orgullo y te deje aquí, sólo y llorando como un niño? ¿Qué te diga que aunque me abandones nunca dejaré de preocuparme por ti y amarte con toda mi alma? – Hermione iba levantando la voz sin notarlo incluso comenzó a avanzar haciendo que él retrocediera. - ¡Eres tan estúpido que no entiendes que te amo tanto que te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno si es que me lo pidieses! ¡Que me enfrentaría a mil mortífagos para ayudarte! ¿Quieres que te diga a los gritos que me equivoqué? ¡Y que me equivocaré millones de veces más! ¡Y que tú, si me amas tanto como dices, deberás perdonarme, cómo yo te perdono todas las cosas que haces aunque no se comparen con lo que te he hecho yo! ¡Y no huir como un cobarde ante los errores que cometo! Pues mire señor, si así es como lo quiere así lo tendrá. Vine aquí con la firme intención de no retirarme hasta agotar todos los recursos para que me perdones y que regreses a casa. ¡Y no al escritorio! A nuestra habitación, a nuestra cama. Y espero realmente que cambies esa actitud glaciar, porque con ella no puedo lidiar, puedo luchar contra tu testarudez, tu enojo y tu infantilismo pero no con tu frialdad; por eso actúo como lo hago, porque no sé como hacerlo ante tu actitud.

\- Prométeme una sola cosa. – La interrumpió él acercándosele. Ella lo miró desesperada.

\- Te lo prometo – declaró.

\- Aún no te he dicho…

\- No importa, sea lo que sea lo haré – Y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando – dejaré el Ministerio, la fundación, de estudiar, de leer, de respirar, pídemelo y lo haré.

\- ¿No eres un poco ilógica? – Él le levantaba la barbilla mirándola con sus brillantes ojos que ella conocía, no aquellos fríos y severos.

\- La lógica no entra cuando se trata de nosotros, no hay nada que no sea posible de hacer por ti.

\- Necesito que te cuides, que te protejas, es lo único que te pido. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Ginny no te hubiese podido rastrear? No debo explicarte las aberraciones que hacen esos malditos.

\- Lo sé, ellos confiesan con bastante displicencia todas las perversidades que realizan. Nunca fue mi intención ponerme en peligro. Cuando ellos me atraparon…

\- ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Te tocaron? ¡Si te pusieron un solo dedo encima yo…!

\- No Ron, no. Yo tenía mi varita bien guardada, pude lidiar con alguno de ellos hasta que Ginny, previo llamar a los aurores, se me unió. Lo que quería decirte es que jamás dejé de pensar en ti y en todo a lo que te enfrentas cada vez que partes a una misión. Y eso consolidó mi postura de que no estaba equivocada en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No te voy a pedir que dejes de hacer nada de lo que haces. Yo no quiero lidiar contigo en este momento, solo quiero sentirte cerca de mí y saber que nunca te voy a perder - Y la besó, un beso fuerte, apasionado, que incluso le dolió haciéndole sangrar el labio.

\- Ron – llegó a gemir entre esos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban sacándole la respiración.- No puedo respirar.

\- Déjame. Déjame dejarte sin respiración. – Y la alzó pegándola a una pared y aferrándole las piernas a su cadera.- El sólo pensar en perderte me sacó de quicio, aún más que el hecho de descubrir que me mentías. – Y comenzó a desnudarla, haciendo él lo mismo.

\- Vamos a casa.

\- No, no puedo esperar. Te haré al amor aquí, hasta que mi cuerpo no resista más. – Y la penetró, ella no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido.

\- Lo que tú quieras. – Le decía rasgando su camisa y besando el hombro y pecho masculino. – Nunca más me dejes, te lo suplico, te lo ordeno.

\- Nunca – Y continuó con las embestidas, cada vez más potentes, Hermione sentía como era llenada completamente por él y que su clímax se acercaba.

\- Vente conmigo Ron – jadeaba y él apuró aún más el movimiento gruñendo. – Ven Ron, ven mi amor, únete a mí. Por favor.

\- Voy, ya estoy, Hermione yo…- Y embistió por última vez, largando un ahogado grito que se perdió entre los cabellos femeninos donde había encajado su cara, los cuerpos convulsionando, ambos pechos sudados, friccionándose por las respiraciones agitadas, las caras apoyadas en los hombros, ella mordiendo el de él, él besando el de ella.

\- Yo también. Yo también te amo. – Ella completaba la frase sonriendo.

Así eran ellos, saltaban de la furia a la pasión, de la tristeza a la alegría y del más gélido hielo al fuego abrasador.

Así estuvieron toda la noche, amándose sin control, sin preocupaciones, sus hijos estaban bien cuidados, Molly sabría comprender y de hecho estaría más que contenta de poder ayudarlos a reconciliarse.

Estaban pidiéndose disculpas mutuas nuevamente, ya entrada la madrugada, cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación, logrando abrir la puerta con un estruendo.

Hermione bajó de encima de Ron tapándose con las sábanas y el pelirrojo atinó a levantarse y tomar su varita de la mesa de noche y apuntar a su desconocido atacante.

\- ¿George?

\- ¿Ron? ¿Estás bien? Yo escuché… - Pero al disiparse el humo George pudo ver a Hermione recostada en la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Ron.

\- Aquí trabajo. Aunque nunca dormiré en esa cama nuevamente – bromeaba el hombre.

\- ¿Siempre vienes tan temprano?

\- ¿Temprano? Son las diez menos cuarto de la mañana.

\- ¡Qué! – exclamaron los dos magos sorprendidos.

\- Llego tarde al Ministerio – Decía Ron mirando a Hermione.

\- Tu madre debe estar preocupada, iré ahora mismo a casa. – La castaña miró a George – Por favor. ¿Te molestaría mucho salir para que pueda vestirme?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Suficiente con ver desnudo a mi hermano – declaraba el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación. Ron se miró ya que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba tal cual había venido al mundo y se cubrió con el cubrecama.- Tranquilo Ronnie, no hay nada que pueda ver que me sorprenda. Hasta luego, nos vemos el domingo. Y para que vean que soy muy bueno, les aviso de ante mano que mejor se atengan a los que les tendré preparado. – Y se marchó riendo.

Hermione se levantó, reparó su vestido rasgado y cosió mágicamente los botones de la camisa de Ron, y ambos se vistieron, luego se dieron un beso y desaparecieron.

Al entrar en su oficina Harry ya lo estaba esperando, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Veo que tu también te reconciliaste. Me preocupó mucho tu actitud, nunca te había visto así. – Llegó a decir el moreno.

\- No vale la pena recordar lo que sucedió ayer, excepto decirte que le costó – Dijo Ron sentándose en su escritorio.- Y a mí también. – Sonrió.

\- ¿A ti te costo? ¿Y que dices de mi?

\- ¡Oh! Discúlpeme San Potter, olvide de su falta de habilidad en la cama. – Ron recibió una quaffle por la cabeza. Volteó a ver a Harry que lo miraba divertido.

\- Eso es por llamarme San Potter, sabes que lo detestó – Mágicamente hizo aparecer otra pelota y la arrojo con tanta rapidez que Ron no pudo esquivarla impactando nuevamente en su cabeza – Y esa es por decirme que soy un mal amante. ¡Desagradecido! Te comento que de no haber sido por mí y mi esposa aún estarías dándote duchas frías, amigo.

\- Es verdad. Pero el que llegó tarde fui yo, y no te imaginas porqué.- Ron le comentó lo que había sucedido y ambos rieron a carcajada limpia de sólo pensar lo que George les haría al pelirrojo y a Hermione el domingo en la madriguera.

Apenas Hermione llegar se dirigió a la cocina para ver si sus hijos y suegra estaban bien, para su suerte, todos estaban perfectos.

Se disculpó con Molly que la miraba divertida. Ella estaba avergonzada porque no sólo era evidente que estuvo reconciliándose, por su llegada tarde, sino que su aspecto era terrible. Las pronunciadas ojeras, su pelo desordenado, el vestido mal arreglado, un desastre total.

\- Estoy muy apenada – Decía ella terminado de ducharse.

\- Yo también – Le contestaba Molly, la castaña la miró interrogante – Luego te enseñaré a arreglar apropiadamente los vestidos, siempre en bueno tener en cuenta esos trucos, sobre todo con maridos como los nuestros.

\- Espero me lo enseñes también a mi mamá. – Irrumpía Ginny en la habitación - ¡Pero mírate nada más! – Se burlaba la pelirroja. – Deberé enseñarte a tapar esas marcas de mejor manera. – Le decía señalando el hombro de la castaña, que infructuosamente intentaba taparlo.

\- No veo de que te burlas, mírate a ti, estás hecha un desastre.

\- Si – suspiró felizmente Ginny tirándose en la cama– Y me encanta.

\- Por suerte todo se resolvió y lo mejor es que ya no deberemos mentirle más a nuestros esposos.

\- Por suerte – replicaba Ginny.

\- Ahora deberé pensar como librarnos de George.

\- ¿George? – Preguntaron las dos damas al unísono. Hermione les relató brevemente lo sucedido y ambas no dejaban de reírse a sus expensas.

\- Imagino que hará algo para que no se exceda.

\- Lo siento hija, pero sabes bien que no puedo manejar a George.

\- Entonces deberé hablar con Angelina.

\- Esa es otra historia. Bueno, me voy a casa – Molly se despidió y se marchó aún riendo de lo sucedido a los chicos y feliz porque las cosas se habían solucionado.

\- Así que, fue buena la reconciliación.

\- Excelente – Suspiraba Hermione arrojándose al lado de su cuñada. Y ambas se echaron a reír.

Ya las aguas se habían calmado, para suerte de todos, los muchachos se encargaron personalmente de proteger a sus esposas llegado el momento de hacerlo y la verdad era que debían reconocer que eran excelentes colaboradoras para que ellos realizaran prolija y eficientemente su trabajo.

Llegó el domingo, que además coincidía con el cumpleaños de Molly, con lo cualtodos los Weasley estaban allí.

Luego de los saludos efusivos de cada uno de ellos, se sentaron a la mesa, Hermione se encontraba tranquila ya que George parecía haberse olvidado de lo sucedido en Sortilegios y hablaba animadamente con Bill.

De repente el bromista de la familia preguntó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿No tienes novedades? - La castaña lo miró interrogante - Después de la escenita que debí prsenciar el otro día lo menos que pensé fue que tendría nuavemtne sobrinos.

Ron se atragantó con la cerveza que tomaba, ella se puso de un color aún más granate que el de la familia y los demás se echaron a reir.

-¡Por favor! Ahora entiendo e l porqué de tanta proliferación de Weasley Granger. ¡Que comen! Podrían pasar el dato.

Todos lloraban de la risa, pero había un par que se mantuvo sereno, es más la palidez del rostro de Harry destacaba sobre la acalorada escena.

Hermione notó nerviosa a Ginny y para eludir la atención le preguntó

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Es que tenemos una noticia que darles - Hablaba la pelirroja muy bajo, cosa poco común en ella,miesntras a sulado un impávido y blanquecino Harry le tomaba la mano. Uno a uno los Weasley fueron haciendo silencio ante la situación, se los veía preocupados y expectantes a la noticia de su hermana pequeña.

-¿Y? - Llegaron a preguntar todos los hermanos varoens a la vez.

\- Estoy embarazada - declaraba Ginny como declarando su sentencia de muerte. Nadie dijo nada, se hizo un silencio absoluto respetado incluso por los niños que observaban a sus padres ininmutables.

\- Entonces los que aprovecharon la reconciliación fueron ustedes - Sólo declaró George y todos comenzaron nuevamente a reir,levantándose para felicitar a la pareja.

\- ¡Por fin! - Declaró Hermione - No seré yo otra vez la embarazadsa, la verdad me reconforta pasarte la posta Weasley mi amiga. - Decía abrazándola - Porque Percy sólo ha tenido un niños, Bill tres igual que ustedes, hasta ahora - acotó - George ha tenido a los gemelos y Charly… - Todos voltearon a verlo. El solterón de los Weasley ni se inmutó, se limitó a sonreir y declarar.

\- No tengo pensado formar una familia a estas alturas. - Molly suspiró

\- cada vez que voy de visita y paseo por su pueblo, me fijo en los pequeños,buscando a algún pelirrojo con nuestras características.

\- No te digo que no lo puedas encontrar…

\- ¡Cómo le faltes a una muchacha y no respondas! - Lo amenazba su madre levantadnmo un dedo

\- Déjame terminar. Puedes encontrar bastantes pelirrojos, hay muchos irlandeses en la colonia, pero ninguno es mio, por el contrario de mi hermanito menor yo controlo absolutametn a la perfección ese tema. Además es muy poco responsable hacerleeso a una dama, aunque debo reconocer que se las ve más hermosas embarazadas - Las muejres de la mesa lanzaron un suspiro, la galantería de Charly era evidente.

\- ¡Por que no las ves a las cinco de la mañana recién despiertas! - Declaraba George ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de su mujer.

\- ¡O enojada! - Dijeron al mismo teimpo Ron y Harry que obtuvieron el mismo efecto de sus respectivas mujeres.

\- Yocreo que las mujeres son hermosas en cualquiera de sus estados, somnolientas, despiertas, enojadas, alegres, pero aún no he encontrado y dudo que encoantraré la horam de mi zapato además todas las mujeres perfectas ya estánc asada - Acotó y sonrió sensualmente. Un nuevo suspiro femenino invadió la sala, seguramente Charly no encontraría la mujer ideal, pero nunca le faltaría alguna que intentara persuadirlo de aquello, exceptuando las mujeres de esa mesa, por supuesto.

Harry llegaba tarde otra vez a la oficina y se enfrentaba a la sonrisa de Ron.

\- ¿Me dices como lo haces tú? ¿Cómo afrontas los embarazos de Hermione?

\- Hermione es una excelente embarazada, tranquila, sosegada, prácticamente no teien antojos y su humos no cambia demasiado, ya sine star embarazad es bastante fuerte su carácter así que estoy acostumbrado - Se reía de su propia broma,pero Harry se veía muy cansado - ¿Qué quiso esta vez?

\- Huevos de cordonizes, a las tres de la mañana. ¡A las tres de la mañana! Y lo peor de todo es que el tonto del marido, o sea yo va y los busa, se los prepara y caundo llega a la cama. ¡Ella durmiendo lo más campante! - Harry apoyaba la cabeza sobre el escritorio y se tapaba con los brazos. - Necesito un descanso.

\- Aproveha al tranquilidad, porque cuando nazca elniño, allí comienza la verdadera acción.

\- ¿Allí? - Se desesperaba el moreno.

\- Si mi amigo, los niños no se quedarán dormidos, hay que cambiarlos, cuando son un poco más grandes darles el biberón y cuidarlos y atenderlos. Además stodo eso sin descuidar a los otros.

\- ¿Tú como lo haces?

\- paciencia, dedicación y compañerismo a más no poder. Cuando nos encontramos en una situación desesperante, nos apoyamos el uno en el otro, como cuando te acompañábamos a ti en Hogwarts - Volvía a reír Ron - Pero descuida, pronto se acostumbraran, ya pasaron por tres ¿No?.

\- pero era más joven y tolerante.

\- Tendrás que sacar tranquilidad a más no poder.

Y el nuevo Weasley llegó, un hermoso, pelirrojo de ojos verde esmeralda que fue la alegria de todos, tal cual lo fue cada uno de los niños que llegaron anteriormente a la familia.

Lo llamaron Sirius y pronto desarrolló la rebeldía propia de su antecesor volviendo locoa a sus padres, hermaos y tíos.

Los años pasaron y estando a solas en su casa Ron le declaraba ergreasndo de una misión.

\- Hubieses sido un excelente auror. En realidad serías excelente en todo lo que te propongas.

\- Deja ya de adularme. Tú no te quedas atrás, ahora que no tienes la presión de deber estudiar tus neuronas se reactivaron.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿No?

\- No mi amor, es que o me dedico a mejorar o me hacen papilla, es tan simple como eso.

Pero Hermione estaba un poco triste.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 Final

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntaba – ¿Melancólica por la partida de Rose y Hugo?

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Y el otro poco?

\- Hace unas semanas que no me siento bien. – Decía Hermione – tengo síntomas muy extraños.

\- ¿Estás enferma?

\- Creo que me ha llegado la menopausia. – declaraba ella.

\- Tienes casi cuarenta y cinco años. ¿Es normal, no?

\- Si, no hay una fecha exacta, pero se podía decir que sí.

\- Si quieres vamos al hospital mañana mismo.

\- Me gustaría que me acompañes – Le pidió ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro sin poder evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

\- No llores mi amor, yo estaré a tu lado siempre.

Al día siguiente fueron a san Mungo.

Los recibió la doctora de Hermione.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

\- Creo que me ha llegado la hora – Suspiró la castaña como si estuviera al borde de la muerte.

\- ¿La hora? – preguntaba la facultativa.

\- Creo que estoy entrando en la menopausia.

\- Ven que te reviso – La acompañó detrás de un biombo, Ron estaba nervioso, sabía que era una etapa muy sensible para las mujeres, pero él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo todo.

Pero tal vez no estaba listo para todo.

Una vez que Hermione terminó de vestirse y se sentó a su lado, él le tomó la mano, la doctora los miraba sonriente.

\- Si, ha llegado la hora – Decía y Ron sintió como Hermione apretaba su mano. Él acarició con su pulgar el dorso para tranquilizarla. – la hora de comenzar a comprar pañales otra vez. No estás entrando en la menopausia, estás embarazada Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- No creo que a esta altura deba explicarles como vienen los niños al mundo ¿No? – Respondía la médica – En esta oportunidad deberás cuidarte más, debes reconocer que es una edad complicada y si bien tus anteriores embarazos fueron excelentes ahora hay que cuidarse más, te recomiendo que en esta oportunidad dejes tu trabajo y descanses. – Hermione sólo asentía. – vamos a hacerte una ecografía para ver como va todo por allí – Y la llevó a otra sala.

Ron traspiraba, ya tenían seis hijos, lo cual le parecía demasiado y si bien no había mentido y económicamente podían solventar a veinte otra cosa muy diferente era criarlos, él había convivido con siete hermanos, las peleas, los gritos, su casa era un caos constante. Si bien gran parte de sus hijos habían heredado la templanza de Hermione otros tantos tenían su temperamento, pero se relajó, si sus padres pudieron con siete él también.

A los pocos minutos Hermione palidísima entro seguida de la doctora que la sostenía.

\- Me ayuda, por favor. – Y Ron se levantó de un salto y sostuvo a Hermione hasta sentarla en la silla.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Se asustó.

\- Los gemelos están perfectos – declaró la doctora, entonces fue él quien se tambaleó, y se sostuvo de la silla sentándose luego en esta.

\- ¿Gemelos? – Repitió - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tres veces seguidas? No es… raro.

\- Definitivamente no es algo muy común, pero bien se puede dar, no le veo nada extraño – Comentaba la doctora seriamente sacando algunos cálculos.

\- Los espero dentro de quince días, ya te he dicho lo que debes hacer. Tener mucho cuidado, y tranquilidad.

Ambos salieron del consultorio, estaban pálidos y serios. Hermione comenzó a llorar y Ron la abrazó.

\- Mi amor – Le decía acariciando sus cabellos – estoy tan feliz.

\- No mientas.

\- No seas tonta.

\- No soy tonta, saco cuentas, tenemos más de cuarenta años, cuando nuestros hijos tengan veinte tendremos sesenta, pareceremos más unos abuelos que unos padres.

\- No seas exagerada. Nosotros somos muy joviales, ni siquiera aparentamos nuestra verdadera edad.

\- Además ¿Te imaginas la casa con seis pequeños y dos pre adolescentes?

\- No lo imagino, lo viví. ¿Recuerdas a mi familia?

\- Por eso mismo.

\- Exacto, por eso mismo puedo decirte que ambos sabremos como manejarnos en la casa.

\- ¿Y mi trabajo?

\- Lo dejas.

\- ¿Así de fácil?

\- Es tu decisión, pero has oído a la doctora, además, con seis pequeños en la casa no va a ser fácil, cuenta que Hugo y Rose irán a Hogwarts pero a los gemelos les falta todavía unos dos años más. Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda y renunciaré al departamento de aurores.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque voy a tener más tiempo regresando con George, igualmente no pienses que lo hago por esta maravillosa noticia, mi hermano ya habló conmigo la semana pasada y con Harry, nos necesita a los dos.

\- Ginny se va a poner muy contenta.

\- Si ¿Y tú?

\- Yo estoy feliz mi amor, siempre que tú lo estés.

\- Soy el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.

Pero definitivamente era una prueba dura de superar.

Los nueve meses no pasaron volando, y ahora era él quien se daba de golpes en el escritorio ante la risa de Harry.

\- No veo la hora que terminen las semanas de aviso previo para retirarnos.

\- ¿No que Hermione era centrada y equilibrada en sus embarazos? - Bromeaba Harry y fue él quien recibió en esta oportunidad una quaffle en la cabeza.

-¡Tengo seis niños! Por suerte mi suegra me ayuda, y mi madre.

Hermione, sin nada que hacer más que descansar realmente era bastante fastidiosa, incluso en algunas ocasiones Ron había llegado incluso un poco tarde para no tener que soportarla, y se sentía apenado de actuar de esa manera, pero ella misma reconocía su falta de templanza.

\- Lo siento – le decía recostada sobre él.

\- Yo lo siento, debería estar a tu lado y no huyendo de ti – Ella le golpeó el hombro. Luego le besó.

\- Incluso yo misma deseo a veces huir de mí. – Y ambos reían, él la confortaba dándole masajes en los pies y acariciándola.

\- Parece que eres más cariñoso que en los embarazos anteriores. - Le decía ella.

\- A mi me parece que estoy igual, lo que sucede que en tus anteriores embarazos no estabas tan mandona.

\- ¿Mandona? ¿Crees que soy mandona? ¿Acaso te he pedido algo fuera de lo común?

\- Mira, si hacerme ir a las dos de la mañana a la dulcería de la calle St Giles High a comprarte esos bocaditos de chocolate rellenos de dulce de leche, que importan de Argentina, no es exagerado.

\- ¡Pero tenía muchas ganas de comerlos! - Declaraba Hermione como una niña pequeña.

\- Sabes que me encanta cuando haces pucheros - Él besaba su cuello

\- Sabes que al nombrarlo se me antojaron de nuevo esos bocaditos - Reía ella pero luego Hermione sintió un dolor muy agudo que la hizo gritar.

\- ¿Hermione?

\- Creo que son contracciones.

\- Aún faltan dos meses – declaró Ron al tiempo que ella volvía a sentir otra dolorosa puntada.

\- Definitivamente son contracciones. – Ron voló de la cama, en su segundo ambos estaban vestidos, Jane que vivía con ellos por pedido de la pareja les dijo que se quedaran tranquilos por los niños y los despidió.

Llegaron a San Mungo y Hermione fue llevada al quirófano de urgencia, en esta oportunidad no dejaron a Ron entrar.

A los quince minutos todos los Weasley estaban allí, pero esta vez Ron les hacía compañía, paseaba como un león enjaulado delante de la puerta de la sala de cirugía y cada vez que la misma se abría intentaba sacar alguna información ero nadie le decía nada.

\- Calma – Lo palmeó Harry – todo va a salir bien.

\- Si hermano – Le decía Ginny abrazándolo– Todo estará bien.

Cada uno de sus hermanos y sus padres lo apoyaron en esos desesperados momentos.

A las cuatro horas salió la doctora de Hermione, con las ropas manchadas en sangre.

\- Ron – Lo llamó. El pelirrojo estaba palidísimo y parecía que la medica no hablaba más – Todo está bien, las tres están bien.

\- ¿Las tres?

\- Si, fueron dos niñas y al igual que la madre están estupendamente. Quisimos retener el parto pero debimos hacer una cesaría, es una técnica muggle que manejamos muy bien, así que no hay de que preocuparse, la diferencia es que Hermione deberá quedarse una semana por la pérdida de sangre y además para recuperarse de la cirugía. Y las niñas quedarán en una incubadora para controlar que estén en perfecto estado, aunque no dudo que así es ya hemos hecho de un diagnóstico preliminar que resultó altamente satisfactorio.

Ron abrazó a la doctora quien recibió alegremente el abrazo.

\- ¿Puedo verla?

\- Hermione está aún dormida, pero puedes ver a las pequeñas.

\- Si – declaró él siguiendo a la doctora. Las niñas estaban en sus cámaras y dormían placidamente las acarició a través de un guante que podía introducir en el cubículo temiendo despertarlas. La enfermera salió por un momento y él sin dudarlo buscó a Hermione, la encontró en la sala contigua, estaba pálida y aparentemente inconsciente, pero no dudó un segundo en acercarse y darle un suave beso en los labios.

\- ¿Ron? – Llegó a decirle ella.

\- Descansa pronto estaré contigo – le decía – Pero ahora debes dormir.

\- ¿Los bebés?

\- Perfectas, como tú – Le dijo. Volvió a besarla, pero Hermione se había dormido nuevamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

La semana pasó sin contratiempos, todos estaban felices, Molly rebosaba de alegría y no dejaba de decir que parte de esa felicidad era que había dejado su legado de familia numerosa a ellos.

\- Descuida hija – Le decía - siempre contarás con nuestra ayuda. Si deseas puedes regresar al trabajo.

\- No Molly, este es mi nuevo trabajo - respondía Hermione acunando a una de las bebés y sosteniendo a otra en brazos – Aunque la ayuda nunca estará de más – Y ambas se largaron a reír.

Los meses pasaron, ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva labor y renovó el orgullo que sentía por Molly, ser ama de casa era el trabajo más difícil que tuvo que afrontar, pero a la vez el más estimulante.

Pero como alguna vez la había elogiado Ron, ella pronto se afianzó en su nueva tarea.

A pesar de toda la alegría que los rodeaba, había algo que la tenía intranquila, Ron se estaba alejando de ella. Rehuía a la intimidad y muchas veces notó que contenía su orgasmo.

Las duchas solitarias se había restablecido, y ella estaba muy triste.

Ni Ginny, ni su madre o Molly pudieron ayudarla, a todas les parecía demasiada extraña la actitud de Ron que en esta oportunidad ni siquiera a Harry le había confesado cual era su problema, lo cual preocupaba más a Hermione, ya que significaba dos cosas, o que ella estaba exagerando en su postura o que lo de Ron era tan grave que ni siquiera en Harry podía confiar.

Lidió con la situación hasta que no pudo más, intentando de diferentes formas lograr que él le diera alguna información sobre lo que sucedía, pero extrañamente Ron se comportaba como si nada ocurriera.

Y como siempre, agotados todos los fallidos intentos, hizo gala de la confianza que ambos se tenían desde el fatídico episodio de su breve pero dolorosa separación.

Él salía de sobre ella, suspendiendo su clímax al notar el de ella.

\- ¿Me dices que te pasa? – Preguntó molesta.

\- ¿Pasar? – Respondía él – Nada.

\- Mientes, algo te sucede, y no desde ahora. ¿Tienes una amante?

\- ¡Hermione! Yo te amo, tú me haces muy feliz, además no veo porque piensas eso.

\- Porque me huyes sexualmente. – Confirmó rotunda.

\- No tengo una amante, nunca la tuve, si es que alguna vez tuviste la duda.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nada.

\- Bien – Ella subió a horcajadas sobre él, y tomando su miembro aún erecto se hizo penetrar, moviéndose rítmicamente. Él parecía disfrutar pero luego la detuvo.

\- Voy a venirme.

\- Eso es lo que quiero, que te vengas, conmigo. – Continuó el movimiento pero él salió de ella antes de llegar al clímax.

\- Perdón – sólo dijo y salió corriendo al baño. Hermione tardó centésimas de segundo en seguirlo y evitó que cerrara la puerta del cuarto de aseo.

\- ¡Perdón un cuerno! ¡Me dices ahora mismo que te sucede!

\- No quiero dejarte otra vez embarazada, no quiero perderte, como casi lo hice, fue horroroso, esperar fuera del quirófano, que nadie te diga nada, prefiero mil millones de veces que fractures mi mano cuando debes pujar o tienes contracciones a eso – Y se largó a llorar abrazándola fuertemente – Yo me moriría sin ti. – Hermione correspondió el abrazo y suspiró aliviada.

\- Era eso – Llegó a declarar.

\- ¿Te parece poco? - pero Hermione sonreía - ¿Qué es gracioso?

\- Que si me hubieses planteado esto antes, nos hubiésemos salteado toda esta tragedia – reía y le aclaraba a Ron– ante la posibilidad de volver a quedar embarazada y antes del parto yo hablé con la doctora para que me liara las trompas de Falopio.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es un procedimiento quirúrgico para evitar quedar embarazada, ella recurrió a asistencia muggle para prepararse para realizar tanto la operación de cesaría como el ligamento. Al operarme y luego de corroborar que Nathalie y Ann estuvieran bien, la doctora lo hizo, fue en parte por eso que se demoró más la cirugía. Perdón por no decírtelo. – Pero Ron ya no la escuchaba. Besaba su cuello y ella so olvidó de todo procedimiento quirúrgico, se olvidó de todo. – Te recompensaré – Le decía perdiéndose entre esos potentes brazos que la apresaban.

\- Nos recompensaremos – Contestaba él, llevándola otra vez a la cama, listo para la acción.

Como siempre.

FIN


End file.
